Will Sakura give up her love for Sasuke?
by NevErEndIngDreAmeR
Summary: Sakura feels that nobody cares about her...Sasuke doesn't like her...So did Neji...She thinks Hinata betrayed her and couldn't trust anyone....And the only person she thinks cares for her dies..She feels all alone...NejiSakuSasu,ShikaIno,HinaNaru..
1. Get lost in the forest with your partner

Chapter one: Get lost in the forest with your partner game  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
OK! On with the story!  
  
The morning sunshine has rose and all the flowers are in bloom.....One girl has already woke up and is now stretching her arms.... She tossed her pink hair and got up....It has indeed been a wonderful night for all of the groups. They had just finished their mission and celebrated last night with full of drinks and food. By 1 o' clock am, all of them got sleepy and went to their sleeping bags. The time now is 7 o' clock am and Sakura was the very first to rise.  
  
As Sakura fixed her sleeping bag, she thought [That night was fun! I hoped it could last forever! Especially when Sasuke danced with me! The feeling was so good...Too bad Ino had to but in...Life pest...Always has to steal Sasuke away from me....] Just then, someone pinched her....  
  
"Oww! What was that for?" asked Sakura, rubbing her arms and looking at the one who pinched her....It was Naruto...  
  
"Your body may be awake but your mind sure isn't." said Naruto, going back to his sleeping bag and fixing it.....  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, annoyed.  
  
"You've been zipping your sleeping bag the wrong way for like, 3 minutes." He answered.  
  
"Oh....I've been thinking of something...." said Sakura, now combing her hair. Naruto looked at the pink haired girl....For the past years they've been training, he has always liked Sakura. But of course, like Ino, Sakura has her sights on Sasuke. [Someday Sakura, I know you will like me as I like you] Naruto thought..... After like, 10 minutes, all of them woke up and prepared. Sakura was the first one to finish, so, after she took her shower, she got out of the house, carrying her bag and sat down on the ground. [How can I get Sasuke's heart when he has his sights on Ino? I'm much prettier than her...How come Sasuke likes her better? Come to think of it, the only reason Sasuke danced with me was because I persuaded him...When Ino only had to say that no one wants to dance with her and then he forgets about me and dances with Ino......I hate her!] thought Sakura....  
  
Then, someone distracted her thoughts....again...  
  
Sakura got angry and jumped up and looked at the one who threw that bouquet of flowers on her...It was Neji....  
  
Sakura looked down at the flowers...Neji went beside her as she and he sat down...  
  
"What is this for?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow and pointing at the flowers...  
  
"For apologies....I guess...I'm sorry I stole your pudding last night...It's just that Ten-ten wanted pudding and she dropped hers and I already ate mine...Your pudding was the only one left....I guess. I'm sorry..." said Neji, looking down...  
  
Sakura smiled and laughed...  
  
"I really don't want pudding...So it's okay if you stole mine just to give it to ten-ten...." said Sakura, smelling the flowers...  
  
Neji looked happy and he and Sakura had a little chat...  
  
Just then, ten-ten was finished packing up and was about to go out when he saw Sakura and Neji together, having fun, and she saw the flowers that Neji gave Sakura for apologies. But she thinks that he gave it to her because Neji likes SAkura ...Her mouth opened...She hid behind the door and thought....  
  
[I thought Sakura likes Sasuke...Why is she flirting with Neji like that? And does Neji like Sakura? I can't believe this! No! It can't be! I thought for sure Neji liked me...That's okay...That'll teach me to never believe anything a boy would say...Grrrrr...How I hate both of them!]  
  
Ino just saw ten-ten hiding behind the door and growling...She was staring at something...Ino followed ten-ten's stare and saw Sakura laughing with Neji....Ino frowned  
  
[That Sakura has gone too far! First he tries to steal Sasuke away from me and now he steals Neji from ten-ten? That's it! Ten-ten's my friend.....I can't see her getting a break down...I'm breaking Sakura and Neji's scene right now...] thought Ino...  
  
Then, she passed ten-ten and went outside to see Sakura throwing some grass at Neji...She stepped on Sakura's hands and pushed Neji down...  
  
"Ow! What was that for Ino?" asked Sakura, rubbing her hands...  
  
Neji stood up and cleaned his clothes....  
  
"Violent reactions??" asked Neji, grabbing his load...  
  
Ino smirked...  
  
"Sorry! I was just passing by because I saw a little squirrel right there...I was planning to catch it..." said Ino, straightening her clothes as she sat on the front steps and watched Sakura and Neji....  
  
Sakura got up and got her bag, as she took her load and hopped as she followed the brick road.  
  
Neji went up the front steps and went inside....  
  
As he passed the main door, he saw ten-ten hidden behind the door, frowning at Neji.  
  
Neji smiled  
  
"You finished packing I see...Let me help..." said Neji, reaching for ten-ten's bags...but ten-ten pulled them away from Neji's reach.  
  
Neji laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to steal them or anything....I just wanna help" he said  
  
Ten-ten stared at Neji then said  
  
"I can carry my own bag! Go carry yours!" blasted Ten-ten  
  
Then she got up and and went outside to sit with Ino  
  
Neji looked at Ten-ten's turned back on him.  
  
[What did I do wrong? Was it my hair? Or my breath?] thought Neji....  
  
Just then, all of the other group members were done packing up and were now going out of the house...  
  
So Neji Just stopped thinking about it and went with the gang....  
  
When all of them were ready to go, they waved goodbye to Naruto inside the house...  
  
Sakura looked shocked  
  
"Are you staying here, Naruto?" asked Sakura  
  
When Naruto was about to answer, Ino had to but in  
  
"Of course he will stay because he needs to do a type of training here. He'll be waiting for his teacher. You never know anything, brat!" said Ino, staring at Sakura...  
  
Sakura groaned.  
  
Then, Sasuke began walking.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Wait for me!" Ino shouted as she ran beside Sasuke....  
  
All of the gang began to walk... After 1 hour of walking, all of them got tired and noticed that they were lost in the middle of the forest...  
  
"Great! What are we going to do?" asked Lee, sitting down under an oak tree.  
  
Ino placed her bags down and looked around...  
  
Sakura sat down and panted....  
  
Neji looked around too...  
  
"We don't know the way to the place we are going to so I think we should split up and look around." Said Neji....  
  
"OK then! Let's see..." said Lee  
  
Ino held Sasuke's hand  
  
"I go with Sasuke!" said Ino....  
  
"No! Ino goes with me!" said Shikamaru...  
  
Lee smiled and approved  
  
Ino groaned...  
  
"Ok then...Neji goes with Ten-ten and Sasuke goes with.....

Hahahahah!!! This is such a complicated story! More cliffhangers coming up...Hahahaahaha!! I won't update no longer...Flame all you want! HAhahahaha! Just kidding...I'll update maybe sooner or later....


	2. The poisoned mysterious tree and a greed...

Second chapter: The poisoned mysterious tree and a greedy lion  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
OK then, back in the last chapter, they were about to pair someone for Sasuke...Who could it be?  
  
"Ok then...Neji goes with ten-ten and Sasuke goes with Sakura..." said Lee  
  
Ino's mouth opened and tried to contradict but Sasuke began walking to the forest....  
  
Lee began pairing the others as the one already paired began walking to different directions....  
  
Sakura caught up with Sasuke...  
  
"Hey Sasuke! I was wondering if we find the way, how are we going to tell the others?" asked Sakura  
  
Sasuke didn't answer....  
  
Sakura leaned closer to Sasuke....  
  
Sasuke backed away....  
  
"I don't like you! Ok? It's Ino that I like! Not you!" said Sasuke....  
  
Sakura looked down....  
  
"Do I have any chance?" asked Sakura  
  
"No! None! No chance at all!" answered Sasuke, staring at Sakura...  
  
Sakura's spirits got down....  
  
"This is the reason why I didn't like to go with you! Because I know you would just flirt with me...Let's separate, okay? So we could stop from fighting" said Sasuke  
  
And without even waiting for Sakura's answer, he went to the opposite direction.  
  
Sakura got scared and went around....  
  
After 30 minutes of walking, Sakura was tired and knew that she was lost...  
  
She sat down under the tree and cried...  
  
[I can't believe it! I'm lost! And Sasuke! He talked to me like that! I can't believe it! Maybe I really have no chance with Sasuke....I'll just wait here and wait for someone to come by...] thought Sakura  
  
Sakura waited for an hour, still no sign of someone....  
  
Another hour, someone will come by soon...  
  
Another hour, maybe they just got into some sort of fights and will soon be here...  
  
Just then, someone did come by....But not who Sakura is expecting...Better yet, not what Sakura is expecting....  
  
The lion growled at Sakura......  
  
Sakura stood up......  
  
The lion was getting closer.....  
  
Sakura tried to back away but remembered that there was a tree behind her......  
  
She screamed....  
  
She knew she was going to die....She waited for the attack...But it didn't come... She opened her eyes and looked around...  
  
Sasuke was there, wrestling with the lion...  
  
Sakura stood up as soon as Sasuke finished wrestling with the lion.  
  
Sasuke panted.....  
  
Sakura got her bag and began walking...  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke, following Sakura  
  
"Remember what you said? That we should split up?" said Sakura, frowning at Sasuke.......  
  
Sasuke shrugged  
  
"Well, we are teammates aren't we? So I should not let anything happen to you..." said Sasuke....  
  
To his surprise, Sakura did not giggle or blushed or smiled or anything she would usually do whenever he would do something for her....She just kept on walking...  
  
It was almost 2 in the afternoon and Sakura and Sasuke still hasn't eaten...  
  
After a while, they found a stream full of fresh water...  
  
Sakura and Sasuke began drinking...  
  
After they drank, they felt that they needed to rest...  
  
Sasuke sat down near the stream....  
  
Sakura ran down the stream and began playing with the water....  
  
Sasuke was shocked...Usually, Sakura would sit down beside him and flirt...but this was different...  
  
"Sakura?" asked Sasuke....  
  
"Why?" asked Sakura, swimming under the water...  
  
"Why are you acting so differently?" asked Sasuke...  
  
Sakura got out of the water and searcher throught her bag for her towel.  
  
"Great! I just lost my towel!"  
  
"Were you saying something?" said Sakura  
  
Sasuke gave Sakura his towel and said 'Nothing'  
  
Sakura began wipping herself with the towel...  
  
After a few minutes silence...  
  
"Come on, Sasuke...Let's go find some food...I'm starving" said Sakura as she got up and began walking, Sasuke following her....  
  
As they were walking, no food was in sight, they've been searching for hours and hours, until Sakura found a tree full of mysterious fruits...  
  
Sakura began to climb the tree but then Sasuke stopped her.  
  
"Sakura! Those fruits must be poisonous! I think it's best if you don't eat them." Said Sasuke...  
  
Deep inside, Sakura was happy for all the things Sasuke was doing for her, but she wanted to forget about him because of his every rejection...She felt like she was a doggy of Sasuke...And she was tired of that...She knew that Sasuke loved Ino and she has no chance of being Sasuke's girl, so now, she didn't really care.  
  
"Like you care! Then don't eat it! I don't care if it's poisoned....No one cares anyway!" bragged Sakura as she got a fruit and took a bite...  
  
Not less than a second, Sakura fainted and fell down the tree but luckily, Sasuke caught her.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay? Sakura! Wake up! Please speak..." said SAsuke, laying Sakura down in the ground.  
  
She was unconscious...  
  
Sasuke carried her back to the stream where their bags are...  
  
He fixed their sleeping bags and layed Sakura in hers.  
  
As he was fixing her pillow, he couldn't help but notice that Sakura was actually, kinda pretty...  
  
[Now where did that come from?] asked Sasuke himself and shook his head. [Stop! Don't think like that!] he continued to think as he fixed Sakura's sleeping bag.  
  
It was still a little early, 7 pm that is, and Sasuke can't go to sleep.  
  
His stomach was growling, he and his teammate was lost in the forest and Sakura is poisoned....  
  
How could I possibly sleep? He asked himself.  
  
After a while, he looked at Sakura again.  
  
He couldn't help but notice that she was very pretty.  
  
Just then, he remembered that he had an antidote in his backpack...  
  
He searched for it and found it...  
  
He held Sakura up and let her drink the antidote....  
  
She wasn't really swallowing so it was hard...But in the end. He managed to...I don't know how....  
  
Sasuke threw the empty bottle and looked at Sakura...  
  
Just then, he saw that Sakura's face really meshed well together with the light of the moon...  
  
He didn't knew why he always rejected Sakura when now, it's as if he wants to tell Sakura that he liked h-  
  
Sasuke felt the urge to stop what he is about to say....  
  
Then, he heard a sound from the bushes...  
  
He looked at to see what it was  
  
He was getting nearer, approaching with caution  
  
Then, when he was very near the bushes, the thing jumped out and got hold of Sasuke....it was a.....

Hahahaha! Another cliffhanger....Will Sasuke die? Will Sakura live? Will the end of the world be evolved?? Hahahaha! Next chapter coming up....


	3. Reunion of 6 members…

Chapter three: Reunion of 6 members....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....  
  
Ok then, back in the last scene  
  
Then, when he was very near the bushes, the thing jumped out and got hold of Sasuke....it was a........Naruto?!?!?!  
  
Sasuke jumped and stared at Naruto.....  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Naruto got out of the bush and began wiping sort of leaves from his clothes....  
  
"I wanted to escape from my horrible teacher.....he said I won't eat for 3 days! As if!" said Naruto going to the stream and washed his face...  
  
When Naruto turned around, he saw Sakura sleeping.  
  
"Say, you haven't been doing anything to her, right?" asked Naruto, eyeing Sasuke.  
  
"Of course not! She's been poisoned and now she's still unconscious..." said Sasuke, with no expression at all.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" shouted Naruto and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry...She's already got her antidote...She'll be awake in a couple of minutes..." said Sasuke.  
  
Naruto sighed.  
  
"Good thing...Say, do you have any instant Ramen? I'm starving!" said Naruto getting up and looking at Sasuke's backpack.  
  
"We don't have any food..." said Sasuke.  
  
Naruto jumped up.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" he screamed in outrage.  
  
Naruto's mouth opened.  
  
Great! I escaped from my teacher so I can eat and this is what happens! thought Naruto.  
  
"Who ever said Sakura and I have food?" asked Sasuke.  
  
Naruto got up  
  
"I'm looking for food! Hunting! No fruits can be suitable for me!" said Naruto as he ran off.  
  
After 5 minutes Naruto gone, Sakura woke up....  
  
But Sasuke was up in a tree by that time so he can't see what's going on with Sakura.  
  
Sakura felt a little dizzy as she got up....  
  
She looked around to see where Sasuke is...but he was nowhere to be seen....  
  
Sakura sat down and felt her forehead  
  
I can't believe I talked to Sasuke that way...Was I too harsh? And he was only trying to protect me...I have to say sorry...If, I can find him...thought Sakura.  
  
Sasuke got tired of sitting on the branch of the tree so he jumped down.  
  
When he got down, he saw Sakura, sitting.  
  
He got surprised to see Sakura awake and ran towards her.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How are you feeling? Are you alright?" asked Sasuke. Sakura smiled at Sasuke.  
  
"Listen Sasuke, I know you don't like me and you like Ino better. So, I decided to try and not to love you anymore. So far, it's doing great." Said Sakura innocently to Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke looked down and sat beside Sakura.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you, Sakura. I know I've been ignoring you for the past times of our lives but, in this forest, I think my feelings grew stronger for you. As more than a teammate and a friend. Sakura, I think I like y-  
  
Just then, before Sasuke can finish what he is saying, Ino jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"Gosh! I can't believe I would end up in your lair. Hi Sasuke!" said Ino. She went to sit beside Sasuke...  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two here alone, for a moment..." said Sakura as she got up and walked to the forest.  
  
Ino turned to face Sasuke, but saw that Sasuke was not there....  
  
"Sasuke? Where are you?" asked Ino...looking around, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen....She just scratched her head.  
  
Sasuke wanted to get away from Ino, so after Sakura left, he quickly jumped back to his tree.  
  
Meanwhile, while Sakura was roaming around the forest, he saw a blond glitter in the bushes.  
  
She went to see what it was.  
  
When she pulled it up, she saw that it was Naruto.  
  
"Naruto?!?!?! What are you doing here?" asked Sakura, dropping Naruto.  
  
"Looking for food. Have you seen any wild pigs around here?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura ignored Naruto and traced her steps back to the stream.  
  
When she got back, she saw that Ino was the only one left there.  
  
"Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura.  
  
Ino laughed  
  
"Why? Flirting with him again?" asked Ino.  
  
Sakura glared at her.  
  
"Mind your own business life-pest! Sasuke's my teammate and I should care about him! Miss I-know-everything-so-I-do-what-I-want-to sort of type!" Sakura shot.  
  
Ino got angry...  
  
"How dare you! First I saw you steal Sasuke from me, then, you steal Neji away from Ten-ten! Heart breaker!" screamed Ino...  
  
The girls continued their fight, but they were unaware that 4 people were listening to them....Sasuke, Naruto, ,   
  
You'll know who they are...  
  
Ok then, back to the girl's fight...  
  
"If it wasn't for you, Ten-ten would've been happy by now!" shot Ino  
  
"I told you already a million times that I-DID-NOT-STEAL-NEJI-FROM-HER!" said Sakura...  
  
"Oh really? Then I suppose you can-  
  
"Hey! Will you two cut that out!" said someone. The girls looked at the one who said that. It was Naruto.  
  
Then, Shikamaru appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Nice fight......" he said.  
  
Ino looked at Shikamaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
But just then, Hinata came from the left...  
  
"Uh oh....Sorry guys...Went the wrong way...." Said Hinata shyly....Then she looked down.  
  
Sakura looked shocked.  
  
"Um...What are you two doing here?" asked Sakura...  
  
"I dunno....Just went to different ways ever since Ino here [Ino looked nervous] got lost from my sight" said Shikamaru.  
  
Hinata just kept on looking down.  
  
"Look, you two better stay here or you might get lost in the forest. It's pretty dangerous in the dark." Said Sakura.  
  
"Ok then...." Said Shika, as he went to fix his sleeping bag.  
  
Hinata came up to Sakura..  
  
"Thanks Sakura..." she whispered.  
  
After a while, when all of their sleeping bags are ready, Sasuke got down from the tree.  
  
"Hey Sasuke! So that's where you are..." said Naruto, eating something.  
  
Sasuke noticed it and his stomach growled.  
  
But he didn't really cared.  
  
Just then, an bowl of ramen appeared in front of Sasuke's face.  
  
"Here Sasuke...Instant ramen, in a bowl...Hinata and Shika's got a lot of it...I know your hungry...Go ahead and eat it...." said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke has no expression at all and took the bowl and said thanks.  
  
Sakura smiled and Sasuke blushed.  
  
But, he hid his blush so that Sakura won't see it.  
  
Then, Sakura got back to her own ramen near the stream and also started eating....  
  
Even thought Sasuke was very hungry, he didn't even took a bite.  
  
He was too busy looking at Sakura.  
  
And then, It was there again.  
  
I can't help but notice that she Is actually kind and.....cute...." thought Sasuke.....  
  
He had developed a little [Yes, a little, not yet much] feelings for her.  
  
Sakura got up and went beside Sasuke....  
  
"Sasuke?" she asked.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Sasuke, looking as bored as he could be.  
  
"Do you still love Ino?" she asked.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened....

* * *

Next chappie time! Sorry it took so long...Had a lot of schoolwork.... Like I said before, more cliffhangers coming up..... 


	4. Dreams do come true…

Chapter 4: Dreams do come true...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  
OK! Time to go back to the last scene...  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened....  
  
Sakura looked worried....  
  
"Sorry Sasuke...I didn't mean to offend you or anything..." said Sakura and left Sasuke there...  
  
After Sakura left, Sasuke kept hitting himself with his hand...  
  
Du_mb Sasuke! Dumb Sasuke! At least you could have told her that you don't love Ino....How could you be so stupid!_ He thought....  
  
He left his bowl of instant ramen and went to the stream to freshen up a bit.  
  
Just then, Ino saw Sasuke getting in the stream....  
  
"Sasuke! Do you want dessert? I got chocolate here!" said Ino, smiling at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke ignored her and went out of the stream.  
  
Then, he saw Sakura stop eating her ramen and left it there.  
  
"Night guyz.....Wanna sleep early for tomorrow....Goodnight..." said Sakura and went to her sleeping bag.  
  
Sasuke looked at Sakura sleep while the others just kept on festing in the water.  
  
Sasuke just kept on thinking about his feelings for Sakura...  
  
_Do I like her? Or more...Do I love her?_ Sasuke kept asking himself.  
  
Then, he looked at Sakura.  
  
And again....  
  
He thinks that she is very pretty....  
  
_Why did I ignore her for so long and now, when she stops liking and loving me, I start to look at her and I think that she is kinda nice and cute...Am I falling for her? Now that she doesn't like me anymore, I start liking her? What kind of loon am I?_ Thought Sasuke....  
  
"Hey Sasuke! Wanna play with us in the water?" asked someone...  
  
Sasuke stopped thinking and looked at the one who asked him.  
  
It was Ino...  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, with an emotionless face, again.  
  
"I just asked you that-  
  
"No...." said Sasuke flatly...  
  
Ino's smile faded as she went to get her towel.  
  
"Hey Ino! Done playing in the water?" asked Shika....  
  
Ino just went to sleep...  
  
After 30 minutes, all of them got tired and sleepy and decided to sleep for their big journey tomorrow.....  
  
Next morning  
  
Sakura woke up with a start...  
  
She had a strange dream...  
  
She dreamt that when they are already traveling, someone will have an accident because a huge rock fell. But she didn't really know who had the accident...All she knew is that this dream is not ordinary...Because to her, it felt so...real...  
  
Sakura got up and looked around.  
  
_Ok then...Status for today...Hinata, sleeping quietly....Shikamaru, sleeping and snoring...Same goes for Naruto, except that Naruto is talking while sleeping, Ino is sleeping, facing Sasuke's sleeping bag and Sasuke is gone..._she thought.  
  
"Wait a minute...Sasuke, gone?" she asked herself.  
  
Sakura looked around again to see where Sasuke is...  
  
Then, she saw Sasuke, under a tree (Yes, under not on), staring at Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sasuke!" said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke didn't even blink.  
  
_Sasuke is now acting normally. Not that shouting, flirty guy with Ino....He's back to his quiet, no emotion self again...That's good news._ Thought Sakura.  
  
_Sakura's thinking about something. Wonder what it could be? Is it about me?_ Asked Sasuke himself.  
  
"Sasuke! I'll go prepare some ramen....Want some?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke nodded.  
  
"Ok then!" said Sakura happily.  
  
As Sakura prepared their food, Sasuke watched her.  
  
He noticed that she was very happy.  
  
He wondered why...  
  
Just then, someone tapped his back.  
  
Sasuke looked around  
  
Then, he saw Ino.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sasuke coldly....  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" asked Ino. She thought that Sasuke wouldn't say no.  
  
On the contrary,  
  
"No..." said Sasuke.  
  
Ino looked surprised.  
  
"But...why?" asked Ino, looking hopeful.  
  
Sasuke didn't answer.  
  
"Sasuke, don't you like me anymore?" asked Ino, with a worried look on her face.  
  
Sasuke just stood there, with an emotionless face.  
  
Ino walked away, with her head bowed.  
  
"Here Sasuke! Freshly cooked!" said Sakura from Sasuke's back, handing Sasuke some instant ramen.  
  
"Thanks..." muttered Sasuke.  
  
Sakura smiled at Sasuke and walked away, happily.  
  
She totally forgot about her strange dream.  
  
But, quickly remembered it when Naruto, Hinata and Shika woke up.  
  
"Hey guys! Remember, we're traveling today. So we better move fast....I'm hungry!" said Naruto as he got up and went to eat some ramen.  
  
Suddenly, a dark cloud settled over Sakura.  
  
_Travel? Oh no!_ thought Sakura.  
  
I_ have to tell Sasuke....About my dream being so real..  
_  
Then, she went to Sasuke..  
  
"Sasuke?" asked Sakura, looking at Sasuke.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"I need to tell you that I had a strange dream..." said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke motioned for her to go on.  
  
"Well, in my dream, a huge rock fell and it hit one of all of us. I know I shouldn't worry because it was just a dream. But it felt so real....I'm very worried Sasuke...And you're the only one who I can tell it about..." said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke thought that this was very funny because it could not come true. It was only a dream. So he told Sakura that it would not come true and if it ever would come true.  
  
Sakura was still not sure but she had faith in Sasuke, so they began traveling.  
  
After 2 hours...  
  
"Ooooh! We are lost! What can we do!" said Ino.  
  
They kept on walking, until they reached a big mountain.  
  
Ino smiled.  
  
"Come on....Let's rest here...It's pretty cold here..." said Shikamaru.  
  
All of them sat down beside the mountain...  
  
Sakura has totally forgotten about her dream...  
  
"Where should we go now?" asked Sakura, drinking a little bit of water.  
  
"Would you shut up, heart breaker?" said Ino.  
  
Sakura didn't want another fight so she stood up.  
  
"Where are you going...ummm...Sakura?" asked Hinata.  
  
"Just here...Just wanna stand." Said Sakura.  
  
Ino stood up too and kicked the side of the mountain.  
  
"I hate this! I wish we could go back already!" said Ino, kicking and kicking the mountain.  
  
All of them stood up and tried to drag away Ino, but Sakura was having too much fun laughing...  
  
When the others had dragged away Ino, they were a little far from the mountain already, but Sakura ain't. She was still laughing.  
  
Then suddenly, some huge boulders began to fall....  
  
All of them saw it, including Sakura...  
  
The boulder was getting closer to Sakura....  
  
She couldn't move. She was too scared.  
  
Only a few inches away...  
  
**"Waaaaaaah!!!!!"**

* * *

Oh no! What will happen to Sakura? Another cliffhanger.....Sorry for this. I just love it cliffhangers...Hehehehe! Next chappie coming up! 


	5. The start of a love triangle…

Chapter 5: The start of a love triangle....  
  
Ok then! Back in the last chapter!

**"Waaaaaaah!!!!!"**  
  
Sakura knew that she was gonna die.  
  
She closed her eyes, waiting for the boulder...  
  
And it came....  
  
The feeling was so painful...  
  
The boulder rolled over her...  
  
She was like, pressed into a frying pan...  
  
And in a moment, all her surrounding went black...

"That was so scary..."  
  
"I thought she was dead for sure..."  
  
"I hope she's alright"  
  
**Groans**  
  
"How dare she laugh at me! Good thing this happened to her!"  
  
Then, Sasuke came out of nowhere....  
  
Ino suddenly smiled...  
  
"Hi Sasuke! Pretty hot here, don't cha think?? Wanna swim with me in that lake over there?" asked Ino, pointing at a shallow,small, enclosed lake...  
  
Sasuke leant on a tree.  
  
"No...." he answered  
  
Naruto laughed...  
  
"In your face, Ino! Would you think Sasuke would swim with you in a lake? Dream on!" Naruto said, still chuckling a little bit.  
  
Ino got red with anger....  
  
"Oh! Shut up Naruto!" spat Ino  
  
Naruto just kept annoying Ino, while Ino kept on answering Naruto.  
  
"Would you two cut that out?" said Shikamaru, leaning on a tree like Sasuke.  
  
"He started it!" said Ino innocently.  
  
Naruto was about to answer when someone jumped down from the tree.  
  
It was Neji...  
  
All of them looked shocked (except probably Sasuke, who still has no face expression)...  
  
Then, Ten-ten came out from the west side, totally confused.  
  
"I thought we had this side Neji. Why are the others here?" asked Ten-ten, still confused.  
  
"Don't know..." answered Neji  
  
Ten- ten looked annoyed. He was still angry at Neji about the flower thing.  
  
"Ok then, since we are all here, how bout we travel together?" asked Naruto...  
  
"STUPID! We are not all here you dummy! We're still missing Lee! Don't you remember?" said Ino, pretty much smirking.  
  
"Thick-brows? But he is here, look over there..." said Naruto, pointing at a certain Lee at the east side.  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Lee happily.  
  
Ino opened her mouth....  
  
They were all reunited....  
  
"Great....When I was just having a fun time laughing at our unconscious Sakura, all of you pops-up....." said Ino sadly.  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at Ino.  
  
"What do you mean unconscious Sakura?" asked Lee, totally bewildered.  
  
"She's under that cave....Actually, that was our hiding place but decided to come out because it is pretty cold there." Answered Shika....  
  
Lee came to look at her...  
  
"Waaah! She is unconscious!" screamed Lee, seeing that Sakura was really, unconscious....  
  
"That's what we told you thick-brows..." said Naruto, a little annoyed at Lee.  
  
Lee came out of the cave, shivering a little...  
  
"It's pretty cold in there...." said Lee, sitting on a huge rock.  
  
"That's what they told you dummy...." Muttered Sasuke under his breath....  
  
"Anyway Lee, how come we saw you here when I knew you went south rather than north?" asked Ten-ten...  
  
Lee laughed.  
  
All of them looked confused....  
  
"Can I ask you a question Neji?" asked Lee, still laughing....  
  
"You just did..." answered Neji....  
  
"Then can I ask you another question Neji?" said Lee, now only chuckling...  
  
Neji nodded...  
  
"How long have you and Ten-ten stayed here?" asked Lee, now grinning broadly......  
  
"Since you paired us, we went directly here and got stuck here...." answered Neji with crossed arms.  
  
Lee laughed again...  
  
"I can't believe it!" said Lee....  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Ten-ten....  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really know the way out of this forest so I went South, because that is the exit of the forest...All of you were going North, that is the entrance of the forest....I slept in the city last night and went in here because I thought I would see you here...And I was right." Said Lee, laughing and laughing....  
  
"You mean you knew the way out of this forest and you never told us?" asked Hinata quietly...  
  
"Of course I do! I train here alone sometimes......I just divided us for typical reasons..." said Lee, smirking....  
  
All of them looked shocked, (yes, even Sasuke and Neji), I mean, Especially Ten-ten and Neji......  
  
"You mean we were only a few centimeters out of the forest" asked Neji....  
  
"Yup!" answered Lee....  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get outta here! And after I get to eat, take a bath, comb my hair, I will totally kill you Lee!" said Ino...  
  
Lee looked nervous...  
  
"We better hurry up so we can put Sakura in the hospital....." said Hinata , head bowed.....  
  
"Oops! I almost forgot about her...." Said Naruto....  
  
Naruto tried to carry Sakura, but remembered that he has broken feet, which makes it hard for him to carry Sakura.  
  
He got this wound for trying to save Sakura from the boulders, but instead, one rolled over his feet, which has probably broke some bones.  
  
"Aargh! I can't carry her! Because of this stupid feet...." Said Naruto, as he collapsed to the floor....  
  
"Here Naruto...I'll help you..." said Hinata shyly, holding out a hand to Naruto...Naruto took her hand which made Hinata blush....  
  
"Ah! That's better! Thanks Hinata!" said Naruto....  
  
Ten-ten was still concerned about Sakura even though she thinks she stole Neji from her.  
  
"Who could carry her?" asked Ten-ten  
  
"I can't....Ino's making me carry her bags..." said Shika exasperatedly.  
  
"Sasuke?" asked Ten-ten...  
  
Sasuke didn't reply...  
  
"I'll just carry her..." said Neji as she went to get Sakura...  
  
He cradled her into his arms....  
  
On the outside, Sasuke has no expression at all...  
  
But on the inside, Sasuke was blazing with anger...  
  
_How dare him! Like I said I won't carry her!_ Thought Sasuke...  
  
He went to Neji...  
  
"Here Neji...I know she must be very heavy...You're having a hard time right?" asked Sasuke...  
  
"No....She's very light...My bag is heavier....I can carry her...." Answered Neji...  
  
Each one looked at each other with eyes full of fire...  
  
But someone broke their scene...  
  
"Lets get goin!" said Shikamaru...  
  
All of them bega to walk...  
  
After 10 minutes, they found the city...  
  
Ino got over excited and went to her house....Shouting** "HOME SWEET HOME"  
**  
While Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee went to the hospital....  
  
They placed her in a room....  
  
Naruto was being mender while the others went to Sakura's room...  
  
"I need to talk to you..." said Neji suddenly to Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke nodded and followed Neji out of the room...  
  
After they got out...  
  
"Spill...." Said Sasuke, looking as bored as he could be...  
  
"My feelings have changed for Ten-ten....She acts as if she doesn't like me anymore..." said Neji, with a serious look...  
  
"So?" asked Sasuke....  
  
"I have grew feelings for a certain pink-haired girl....The one who always liked you but doesn't love her back in return..." said Neji...  
  
Sasuke looked shocked.....

* * *

Oops! Sorry for this cliffhanger....I just love suspense...Don't ya? Next chappie coming up!


	6. Jinxed Ino, An invite, and another drama

Chapter 5: Jinxed Ino, An invite, and another drama  
  
Author's notes: Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and advices...They just help me a lot...Anyway, have a lot of homework but did this just for you! Oh! And I remember that this chapter will be composed of a lot of Ino's troubles...  
  
Ok then, back in chappie 5....

"I have grew feelings for a certain pink-haired girl....The one who always liked you but doesn't love her back in return..." said Neji...  
  
Sasuke looked shocked.....  
  
"S-so? Why are you telling me this?" asked Sasuke, trying to sound as if nothing matters.  
  
"Figure it out yourself..."said Neji, walking away...  
  
_Great! What was that suppose to mean? Besides, Sakura won't like Neji...I think....Aargh! What am I thinking about? This is Sakura! So what if Sakura likes Neji...No big deal!_ Thought Sasuke.  
  
Just then, Hinata and Lee came out of the room.  
  
"Yo! Sasuke- man! Wazzup?" asked Lee...  
  
Hinata stared at the two and went to the room where Naruto is....  
  
Sasuke didn't answer....  
  
"Alright then..." said Lee, leaving Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke thought that there is nothing to do so he decided to train himself.  
  
He went to the park and practiced aiming.....  
  
****

**Meanwhile, in Ino's case....  
**  
Shikamaru went in Ino's house because he still has her bags, remember?  
  
Shika placed his load down and sat on the couch....  
  
Man! I'm sure tired! He thought.  
  
Just then, he heard a loud scream.  
  
He stood up, wondering what happened to Ino in her bath.  
  
"INO?!?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPENED?" asked Shikamaru.  
  
"SHIKA! THE WATER IS SOOO HOT! I DON'T REMEMBER PUTTING THE WATER IN MY TUB THIS HOT!" screamed Ino.  
  
"Could we stop shouting! It's getting pretty annoying!" said Shika as he went upstairs so both of them could talk better.  
  
"Wait Shika! Don't you dare go in my room! I'm going out! Enough with my bath! I'm hungry..." said Ino, putting on some towels.  
  
"Ok then...." Said Shika...  
  
Ino picked out what to wear.....  
  
Then, she wore her undies and her clothes.  
  
"Ok Shika! You can come in now..." said Ino, combing her hair.  
  
Shikamaru came in...  
  
"That was a bad thing for a bath...." Said Ino...putting on a ponytail...  
  
Shika looked at her...  
  
"Anywayz, I'm hungry so maybe we could eat here in my place?" asked Ino  
  
"Ok then....." said Shikamaru....  
  
After a while, Ino and Shikamaru went to the kitchen to look for food but probably, when her team visited her house, Chouji was probably hungry.  
  
"Great! NO food! What do we do?" asked Ino, sitting down in the couch.  
  
"Well...Maybe I can...Like...ummm...You...wanna, g-go out wi-with me?" asked Shikamaru, completely blushing.  
  
"I'm very hungry...So I'll go out with anyone who'll ask me..." replied Ino.  
  
"Wait...I'll just go get my jacket and lets go!" said Ino...  
  
When Ino disappeared, Shikamaru jumped with glee.  
  
Yey! We are having a date! This is my chance to prove that I'm a man who fulfills his duty! A.k.a. loving her back. Thought Shikamaru.  
  
AAAAHHHHH!  
  
THUMP! THUD! SCREEEEECH!  
  
Shikamaru stood up and went to see what happened.  
  
Then, he saw Ino in a completely twisted angle, her undies showing.  
  
Shikamaru blushed and quickly looked away.  
  
"What happened Ino?" asked Shika, still looking away from Ino and still blushing.  
  
Ino was blushing too...  
  
"I fell...." She said, standing.  
  
"I'm ready! Let's go!" said Ino....  
  
Shikamaru agreed as they went out.  
  
**THEIR DATE.....**  
  
"Thanks Shikamaru! This food is tasty! A lot better than that ramen..." said Ino, eating happily...  
  
Shikamaru was hungry too...  
  
For a moment, it was total silence for both of them that was destroyed when Ino screamed.  
  
Aaaaah!!!!  
  
A big bowl of soup has just came down Ino, covering her whole....  
  
"I am so sorry miss..." said the waitress...  
  
"Uh-uh-uh" was all Ino could say.  
  
"Ino, you okay?" asked Shikamaru.  
  
"I really need to go home.....Bye Shika! Thanks again!" said Ino, leaving Shikamaru.  
  
Ino didn't feel like going home, so she went to the park.  
  
She kept thinking about everything that happened to her.....  
  
And just stayed there.

**Meanwhile, in the hospital.....  
**  
_Hey Sasuke! You wanna go out with me? Asked Sakura... Hell no! I'm too busy....I'm not wasting my time for a dumb date with an annoying and weak girl.....answered Sasuke....As she left the girl dissolving in tears... After a while, Sakura saw that Sasuke had asked Ino for a date and Ino quickly agreed... No! No! No! NOOOOO!!!_

Sakura woke up with a start..... It was another on of her creepy dreams.... It showed that Sasuke broke her heart once again.... She was so sure this time...  
  
She wasn't gonna love a cold-hearted bastard anymore....  
  
**"I won't love a cold-hearted bastard anymore!!!"** screamed Sakura...  
  
Suddenly, she smiled....  
  
_This feels so good! Being free from those cold looking eyes! I think I'm gonna like life from now on! She thought....  
_  
Just then, some nurses and Neji came in her room...  
  
"Are you okay Miss Haruno?" asked a nurse...  
  
"We heard some shouting" said another nurse...  
  
Sakura smiled...  
  
"It's nothing....I'm perfectly fine...." Said Sakura happily...  
  
The nurses left...But Neji stayed...  
  
"Hello Neji!" greeted Sakura.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"What time is it?" asked Sakura....  
  
"Almost 6 in the morning" answered Neji...  
  
"It's too early...Why are you here?" asked Sakura, playing with her hair...  
  
"Because the doctor said you'll be out of the hospital in a matter of 2 days." Said Neji....  
  
"That's good! I really wanna get out from this torture chamber!" said Sakura with glee...  
  
"But you know Neji, that wasn't really an answer." Said Sakura seriously...  
  
Neji looked nervous...(For the first time!)  
  
"Well...Uh....I- thought ma-maybe- yo-you want-wanted to go on a date with me!" Neji blurted out...  
  
"Sure! As soon as I get out of this prison, I'll be happy to go out with you..." answered Sakura....  
  
Neji's usual non-emotionless face came back...  
  
"Well, you could pick me up on my house, say, Friday 8 am...." Said Sakura, smiling at Neji...  
  
Neji nodded and quickly left....  
  
After Neji left...Sakura smiled....  
  
_Hell yeah! Good thing I'm going out with Neji after I come out of this hospital...That'll cheer me up a bit..._thought Sakura....  
  
All in all, each and every word Sakura has been saying has been heard by a certain boy on a tree...  
  
He heard everything....Starting from the not loving a cold bastard to the date.....And he doesn't look very happy about this....

* * *

Next chappie coming up! This chapter's okay for me....Thanks for reviews....They kept me going...This story still has a lot of chapters....More coming up!


	7. Serious talk leads to destructive plans

Chapter 7: Serious talk leads to destructive plans  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: Yes! I now own Naruto! Bwahahaha! No! I was kidding! Don't imprison me! I don't own Naruto!!!  
  
Ok then....Let chappie seven begin!

A certain pink-haired girl smelled the fresh air as she walked back to her house...  
  
_Ah! The smell of fresh air! Hell yeah! It's a good thing I'm out of that hospital!! I missed my trainings and my life!_ Thought Sakura happily....  
  
She was almost perfect but there was still something wrong with her...  
  
Her hands were fine, also her head...But her legs seem to be in short supply today...  
  
Then, she felt like she didn't want to go home....She wanted to see Team 7 train...And probably...Even train with them...So instead of going straight, she went to the left...  
  
As she was getting nearer their meeting place...She could hear their voices already....  
  
"Is this the way to do it?"

"Hell no! Naruto, would you take this seriously?"

"But I am..."

"Naruto! Concentrate!"

"WAAaaah!"  
  
**SPLASH!**  
  
Sakura heard the splash and hurriedly walked to their usual meeting place, where she saw Sasuke floating in mid air....Naruto soaked in mud...And Kakashi, trying hard not to laugh at his mud-soaked-student.  
  
Just then, Naruto saw Sakura standing there and smiled...  
  
"Sakura! You're back!" said Naruto, standing up and going to Sakura...  
  
Sasuke placed that no emotion self again...  
  
And Kakashi smiled at Sakura...  
  
"Hi guys! Just thought I'd come by to say hi!" said Sakura, smiling....  
  
"Oh! How thoughtful!" said Naruto...  
  
However, Sasuke didn't think that this was thoughtful....  
  
"So annoying..." said Sasuke under his breath...smirking...  
  
Unfortunately, Sakura heard what Sasuke said and she shuddered.  
  
She wanted it to be a good day, not to be ruined by a cold-hearted bastard...  
  
So she just smiled at Sasuke and the team...  
  
"Well, I suppose you wanted to have a day off because Sakura is out of the hospital already. So, class dismissed...." Said Kakashi, then took out his Icha Icha paradise volume 4 and disappeared.  
  
"Great! We stopped training just to spend time with this weakling? Get real!" muttered Sasuke.  
  
"Um.....Sakura?" asked Naruto.  
  
"Yes?" replied Sakura, looking around the forest.  
  
"Umm....Can you go out with me this Friday?" asked Naruto, without even a trace of shyness.  
  
Just then, Sasuke stopped doing his push-ups and looked suddenly at Sakura to Naruto...  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm really sorry Naruto...But I'm already going out with someone...." Said Sakura.  
  
Naruto looked shocked.  
  
Sasuke showed no surprise there.  
  
He already knew that she is going out with Neji.  
  
On the contrary, Naruto didn't, but did not care.  
  
"Oh...OK then!" said Naruto....  
  
Sakura smiled at Naruto...  
  
"I need advice Naruto...." Said Sakura, so suddenly...  
  
"What about Sakura?" asked Naruto, drinking some water.  
  
"Well, I think I like Neji very much cause her is so cute and nice...But I don't know how to tell him..." said Sakura, very seriously...  
  
Sasuke's heart gave a jolt.  
  
_Like? Oh no!  
_  
Naruto gave Sakura a smile...  
  
"Well, just find the guts to tell him..." said Naruto...  
  
"Thanks Naruto!" said Sakura as she said goodbye and went to her house.  
  
**Back in the training grounds  
  
**"I'm really happy for Sakura...But I don't like Neji and all...." Said NAruto...  
  
Sasuke suddenly stopped.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke flatly. "I mean, look at how easy he gave up Ten-ten...What if he does that to Sakura? Won't Sakura get hurt?" asked Naruto...  
  
Sasuke just stared at Naruto...  
  
"You know what Sasuke? You are such a dummy!" said Naruto so suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean? I only trained here cause I want to be good to beat Itachi...Not to love!" said Sasuke...  
  
"Why did you let such a great girl like Sakura go? Did you know that almost every guy in town likes her? And you are very lucky that she likes you...." Said Naruto....  
  
Sasuke has never seen Naruto so serious in his whole life.  
  
"Did you know that I never approved of you because you always keep hurting her..?" asked Naruto...  
  
Sasuke couldn't answer anything...  
  
"Sasuke...I know someday you'll find yourself so stupid for letting someone you love someone else." Said Naruto...  
  
Sasuke came back to his senses...  
  
"I do not love her!" said Sasuke...  
  
"I think you do! Especially the time when she said she liked Neji....You were all so shocked..." said Naruto....  
  
"Think about it Sasuke..." he added, as he walked away...  
  
_Me? Like Sakura? Love Sakura? It can't be! Never!  
  
_**IN THE RAMEN BAR SHOP **

"10 bowls of ramen plz" said Naruto.....  
  
Just then, Hinata sat beside Naruto...  
  
Naruto looked surprised.  
  
"Hi Hinata! Whatcha doing here?" asked Naruto, as a man handed him 5 bowls of ramen....  
  
"Umm....Nothing...." said Hinata shyly.  
  
"Here Hinata! Have some ramen!" said Naruto, as he gave Hinata a bowl of ramen and smiled at her.  
  
Hinata blushed.  
  
"Thanks..." she muttered....  
  
"Did you know your cousin liked Sakura?" asked Naruto...  
  
"Well, yes...And to tell you the truth, I don't approve of it..." said Hinata quietly.  
  
Naruto dropped his chopsticks...  
  
"You don't?" asked Naruto...  
  
"Yes...Because I saw Ten-ten and she was like all crying and I hate seeing her like that...Ten-ten's my friend as so as Sakura...But I know Sakura still loves Sasuke...I don't want my cousin to be just a heart cover up..." said Hinata sadly....  
  
Naruto smiled at Hinata, which made her blush furiously...  
  
"I thinks we have to organize a plan t destroy their date...Don't cha think?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.  
  
Hinata smiled and now, which made Naruto blush...  
  
"Ok then....what do you have in mind...ummm...Naruto?" asked Hinata.  
  
"I think you'll like it...And I know that it'll work...But for this, we need a little bit of help..." said Naruto...  
  
"So what's the plan?" asked Hinata...  
  
Naruto leaned closer to Hinata to whisper her the secret...  
  
**LOUD BEEPING NOISE.......**  
  
"Wow! Great plan!" said Hinata...  
  
Naruto laughed....  
  
"I think we need to recruit some people..." said Naruto...  
  
"I think I agree..." said Hinata....

* * *

Next chappie coming up! Thanks again for reviews and advices.....Hope this wasn't a cliffhanger....Wanna watch Naruto eh....


	8. The start of the plan…

Chapter 8: The start of the plan.....  
  
Author's notes: Nothing much....Hope you enjoy again...Thanks for reviews and advices....  
  
Disclaimer: Please let me out of this prison! I already told you! I don't own Naruto!!  
  
Ok then! Chappie 8 peoplez....

* * *

"Umm...Naruto...thanks for the...umm...ramen..." said Hinata, blushing slightly.  
  
"No problem, Hinata! I'm always happy to treat you!" Naruto said happily.  
  
Hinata smiled at Naruto....And Naruto blushed.  
  
Hinata seemed to notice this...  
  
"Naruto?...." asked Hinata quietly...  
  
"Yeah?" asked Naruto...  
  
"Do you still like Sakura?" asked Hinata nervously.  
  
Naruto smiled at Hinata.  
  
"Yup! But only as a friend and a teammate..." said Naruto.  
  
Hinata looked overjoyed, but she tried to hide it.  
  
_Yey! I still have a chance with him!  
  
_Then, she noticed that her house was already in front of her.  
  
"Oh...Well then, bye Naruto!" said Hinata.  
  
"Bye Hinata! And remember...The plan!" said Naruto, grinning broadly.

"I won't! I'll ask a few of my friends to help us!" said Hinata, smiling.  
  
Naruto waved goodbye then continued walking.  
  
Just then, when Hinata opened the door, a brown haired-white eyed boy looked at him.  
  
Hinata gasped.  
  
"What were you doing with him?" he asked Hinata coldly.  
  
"Nothing...." Hinata answered.  
  
"You like Naruto don't you?" asked Neji so suddenly that Hinata flinched.  
  
Hinata looked scared, as she looked back at Neji...  
  
"Uh...Neji...I'm so sleppy and tired...I wanna go to sleep..." said Hinata and went upstairs, leaving Neji.  
  
When she got in her room, she curled up in her bed and fell asleep...  
  
**SAKURA'S HOUSE:**  
  
_Hey Neji! How do I look? Asked Sakura. Neji smiled...You look perfect...He replied....Thanks! said Sakura...Just then, Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and dragged Sakura out of the restaurant...Sasuke! Would you let go of me! Said Sakura, trying to get out from Sasuke's grips......Sasuke just kept on dragging her...._  
  
Sakura woke up, sweating all over...  
  
She had dreamt another strange dream....  
  
She felt a huge fire of anger collect up inside her...  
  
_That Sasuke! If he tries to ruin my date with Neji, he should think again!_ Thought Sakura.  
  
She looked at the clock.  
  
It was 6 am....Still 2 hours before Neji picks her up...  
  
But she decided to prepare a little early.  
  
She picked out what to wear  
  
Sakura took a quick shower, then she brushed her teeth.  
  
After that, she wore her clothes and was already combing her hair when she heard their doorbell ring.  
  
Sakura jumped in joy as she got down to open the door....  
  
She was expecting to see Neji, but was not there....  
  
Instead, Naruto and Hinata were there...  
  
"Hi guys! What brings you here?" asked Sakura.  
  
Naruto nudged Hinata.  
  
"Uhhh....Well, some friends of ours from other groups wanted to have a full day celebration...We thought of inviting...umm...you..." said Hinata quietly.  
  
Sakura smiled and was about to say yes, but remembered that she also has a full day date with Neji.  
  
"Sorry Hinata....But I also have a full-day date with Neji..." said Sakura.  
  
"Oh! That's okay..." said Hinata as she and Naruto walked away...  
  
When they were completely out of earshot from Sakura, Naruto gave Hinata a high five.  
  
"Okay! Sakura already knows that we are having a full-day celebration so she won't suspect us whenever we are there when they are there." Said Naruto excitedly.  
  
Hinata smiled at Naruto, which made Naruto, again, blush...  
  
"Okay then....We should set Kiba as their spy...So we know where they are..." said Hinata.  
  
Naruto smiled.  
  
Then, he held a walkie-talkie in his mouth.  
  
"Okay then....Kiba, you're up....Wait for Neji to come and start following them...Over" said Naruto.  
  
Then, the other line answered.  
  
"Okay....Over and out" answered Kiba.  
  
**IN KIBA'S HIDING PLACE**  
  
Kiba looked around.....Still no Neji....  
  
Arf Arf!  
  
"Be quiet Akamaru....We don't want Neji to notice us do we?" said Kiba.  
  
Just then, he saw a brown-haired-white-eyed boy, carrying flowers behind his back.  
  
All right! Thought Kiba.  
  
**IN SAKURA'S HOUSE**  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Sakura looked nervous as she got up and went to open the door.  
  
"Hi Neji!" said Sakura as she opened the door.  
  
"Hello...." Answered Neji.  
  
"Umm....So where will we go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Uh....Well..." began Neji but remembered the flowers.  
  
"Oh! Before I forget...these are for you..." said Neji handing the flowers.  
  
Sakura took it and smiled.  
  
"Thank Neji! These are really cute cherrie blossoms." Said Sakura, as she smelled the flowers and smiled with glee.  
  
Neji blushed.  
  
"Should we get going?" asked Neji.  
  
"Sure!" Sakura giggled.  
  
They went out of Sakura's house.  
  
**BACK IN KIBA'S HIDING SPOT**  
  
Kiba watched intently at the Haruno house.  
  
He couldn't see Neji and Sakura anymore.  
  
Just then, someone barked.  
  
"Akamaru! Please be quiet....We could get caught..." said Kiba  
  
Akamaru barked at a spot where Kiba saw Sakura and Neji walking.  
  
"Oops...Almost lost them...Good going Akamaru..." said Kiba and started to jump from roof to roof, and tree to tree just to follow Sakura and Neji.  
  
**BACK DOWN IN THE GROUND**  
  
"So Neji.....Where should we go?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Wanna have some breakfast?" asked Neji, not looking at Sakura.  
  
"Sure! How bout in all you can eat restaurant?" asked Sakura.  
  
Neji nodded.  
  
Kiba heared this and held his walkie- talkie in his hand.  
  
"OK....They're going to all-you-can-eat restaurant..." said Kiba.  
  
The other line answered.  
  
"OK....Good going Kiba...Let's move people...." answered Naruto.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Shino, Lee, Ten-ten, Temari, and Chouji met up in front of The all-you-can-eat restaurant.  
  
"Ok.....We are in phase one everybody....Remember the plan...Always distract a conversation of Neji and Sakura....Got it people?" said NAruto.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok then...Let's go!" said Naruto and all of them entered the restaurant.  
  
Hinata searched for a table near Neji and Sakura and led the gang sit there.  
  
Hinata and Naruto were the last one to sit so they were the one who sat beside each other.  
  
"Ok....Lee...Watch out if they will start a conversation or if they will do something...." said Naruto.  
  
Lee did what he was told.  
  
"Umm.....Naruto...Since I'm not doing anything yet....Could I get some food?" asked Chouji.  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
(For this time, Naruto didn't care about food for he was too preoccupied with the plan.)  
  
Just then, Neji held Sakura's hand.  
  
Lee gasped and faced the table.  
  
"People....Holding hands....It's your cue Gaara and Temari." said Lee.  
  
They both nodded and went to Sakura and Neji's table.  
  
Then, Gaara fell right in front of their table and held Sakura's foot.  
  
It worked cause Sakura took her hand off Neji so that he could help Gaara up.  
  
Someone smiled from outside....(You'll know who he is later....He watched every scene that happens in front of him)  
  
"Sorry Sakura...Just fell..." apologized Gaara.  
  
This was Temari's cue.  
  
Temari went to their table and slapped Neji.  
  
The boy from outside smirked.  
  
Neji looked dumbstruck as so is Sakura.  
  
Temari gasped.  
  
"I am so sorry Neji...I thought you were Gaara...I wanted to slap him cause he bothered your date." said Temari and took Gaara by the hand.  
  
"No need to apologize Gaara and Temari....I was just wondering what you two were doing here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"We are having an all-day fun.....Don't you know?" asked Temari innocently.  
  
Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Oh yeah...." said Sakura.  
  
With that, Gaara and Temari walked away from their table and went back to NAruto and the others.  
  
Naruto gave the both high fives.  
  
Lee started to look at Sakura and Neji again.  
  
Just then, he saw them both having a conversation...  
  
"Uh oh....Conversation starting....Time to show it, Chouji...." said Lee.  
  
Chouji smiled and got up with his food....

* * *

Sorry....I have to do my assignments.....Next chappie will be more about the date and Ten-ten's drama.....See ya soon! 


	9. The glass Cherrie blossom

Chapter 9: Busted!  
  
Author's notes: I have a lot of schoolwork to do....So I'm having second thoughts if I should continue this story anymore....Please post your answers so I would know If I should continue this story....I think it sucks....  
  
Disclaimer: Whatever....Put me to jail if you want....But I already told you that I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
  
Let's start people!

* * *

Chouji carried his plate which was full of food.  
  
He got up and went to Sakura and Neji's table.  
  
Then, like Gaara, he tripped in front of their table and dropped his plate of food.  
  
The plate went directly to Neji  
  
Chouji got up and looked worried...(Ya right....)  
  
"Neji! Sorry! I swear! I didn't mean to trip...." said Chouji,  
  
Neji smirked.  
  
"You know perfectly well that it was not my fault." said Chouji.  
  
"Yeah right....You did that so you can interrupt our conversation..." said Neji simply.  
  
"I did not do it on purpose!" said Chouji irritatingly.  
  
"Uh huh....Whatever you say pig...." said Neji.  
  
Sakura gasped and knew that Neji had gone too far.  
  
The others who have been eavesdropping stood up and went to the table.  
  
"Um...Chouji...You're food is getting cold..." said Ten-ten, trying to distract Chouji.  
  
Chouji who was already turning into a ball stopped.  
  
"No it's not! My food is in Neji's face....It can't get cold because Neji is not cool....Which is the opposite of Hot...Which he is!" said Chouji and continued his transformation.  
  
Hinata was very scared.  
  
"Chouji....You wanna go to the park? They sell uh....uh....ice cream?" said Hinata quietly.  
  
Neji looked at Hinata.  
  
"So you're part of this plan Hinata?" asked Neji coldly.  
  
"Just wait till I tell your parents..." he added bitterly.  
  
Hinata looked nervous.  
  
"What plan? Uh...This was a...um....a full-day fun Neji..." said Hinata.  
  
Ten-ten saw that Hinata was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Just in case you didn't know what fun means....It means enjoying with your friends and LOVED ONES!" snapped Ten-ten.  
  
"Ten-ten....Not you too..." said Naruto.  
  
"Naruto! Just look at what he did to Hinata!" said Ten-ten, pointing at a girl who was trying to hide her tears.  
  
Naruto saw this and a large ball of flame collected up inside him...  
  
"You'll pay for that one Neji!" shot Naruto.  
  
His fists curled up and was ready to take on Neji when Sakura blocked him.  
  
"Naruto! How dare you!" said Sakura angrily.  
  
"WHAT??!?!? AFTER SASUKE HURTS YOU, YOU ARE READY TO HAVE ANOTHER LOVE?? DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HURTFUL IT WAS WHEN HE DID THAT TO TEN-TEN??" asked Naruto who was blazing with anger.  
  
Sakura was so mad.  
  
"You mean you have planned all of this all along?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes we did! Because we did not want you to be together with him!" said Lee, pointing at Neji.  
  
Sakura was so shocked.  
  
She stared at all of them.  
  
She gave all of them very scary glances, especially Hinata.  
  
"Hinata? I thought you were my friend?" asked Sakura, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
She ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Neji stared at all of them.  
  
"Now look at what you did..." said Neji as he got up and used the back door to exit.  
  
The others followed Neji, all of them babbling and talking.  
  
Chouji was the only one left.  
  
Just then, a waiter approached him.  
  
"Excuse me sir...Since you are the one who destroyed the plate and made a mess, I order you to help us clean up because of what you did." Said the waiter sternly.  
  
Chouji sweat dropped. (Poor Chouji......Had to clean...)  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
She was still walking but not to her house...  
  
Just then, Sasuke appeared right in front of her.  
  
Sakura saw him and wiped her tears.  
  
(Oh and just in case you were wondering...It was Sasuke who was watching them from outside...)  
  
"Hi Sasuke..." she said sadly.  
  
"Hello...." Said Sasuke.  
  
Just then, Sakura hugged Sasuke, which surprised him...  
  
"Sasuke! Please promise me that you'll be a true friend who'll always support my decisions...." Said Sakura, sobbing her head out (Literally)  
  
_I'll be more than that....Sakura....But I cannot always support you decision...._Thought Sasuke.  
  
"Why?" asked Sasuke, knowing what her answer will be.  
  
"It's a long story Sasuke...." Said Sakura, who was still hugging Sasuke and crying....  
  
"No needs to tell me Sakura....I promise I will..." said Sasuke.  
  
_Though not always...._  
  
"Thanks Sasuke!" said Sakura and let go of him.  
  
She wiped her tears away...  
  
Just then, she hadn't known that she already walked a long way.  
  
"Sasuke look! These is such a pretty place!" said Sakura happily, pointing at a few Cherrie blossom trees and a few roses.  
  
Sakura found a bench and sat there.  
  
Sasuke sat beside her...  
  
Sakura stood up and looked at one tree.  
  
Suddenly, a flower fell.  
  
Sakura caught it.  
  
Then, she gasped at what she saw.  
  
She went to Sasuke.  
  
"Look Sasuke! A glass Cherrie blossom! It's very rare! There's hardly one every ten years!" said Sakura happily.  
  
SAsuke looked at the flower and saw a very pretty sight.  
  
_It's very pretty like her._ He thought.  
  
"It's legend that whenever you find one of these, it means that you already found your soul mate but not who you expect...." Said Sakura, gazing at the flower longingly.  
  
"Do you think it's Neji?" asked Sakura looking at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's surroundings went black....

* * *

Hey guys! Please review to tell me if I should continue this story....I'm really stressing because of school work...Anywayz, thanks! 


	10. The Power of Love

Chapter 10: The power of Love  
  
Author's notes: Hope you enjoy! And thanks for your reviews too!  
  
Disclaimer: Me: Don't let me eat that! It's prison food!

SAsuke: You are a prisoner stupid!

Me: What for?

Sasuke: For stealing Naruto!

Me: I do not own Naruto!!!  
  
Ok then! Let's start!

* * *

Sasuke's surroundings went black....  
  
_Neji???Is she really that in love with Neji? What could I do?  
  
_"Hello??? Earth to Sasuke! Sasuke!" said Sakura and then Sasuke got out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Nothing. I'm very hungry Sasuke....I haven't eaten that much in the restaurant...." Said Sakura.  
  
"Then let's eat....My treat..." said Sasuke and stood up.  
  
Sakura wondered why he didn't ask why she said restaurant.  
  
But since she was really hungry, she just followed Sasuke.  
  
**IN NEJI'S CASE**  
  
"Why do you even date her Neji?"  
  
"Don't you even like Ten-ten?"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU ALMOST GOT THE WHOLE RESTAURANT KILLED BECAUSE OF CHOUJI! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE CALLED HIM PIG!"  
  
"And why did you have to make Hinata cry?!?!"  
  
"And why do you like to steal Sakura from Sasuke?"  
  
Neji turned to look at all of them.  
  
"Will all of you shut up?" he said boringly.  
  
"Hell no! We are still not done giving you our lectures!" said Naruto.  
  
Then, all of them started babbling again.  
  
Neji was so annoyed that in a puff, he disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" asked Temari.  
  
"Oh well.....Let's go home Temari." Said Gaara.  
  
Temari agreed and they began to walk.  
  
The others agreed they go home too....  
  
Hinata and Naruto were the only ones left.  
  
Naruto sighed.  
  
"Oh well.....I guess our plan didn't work out that much...But at least their date was ruined..." said Naruto.  
  
Hinata looked down.  
  
"Naruto? Do you think....um....I...betrayed Sakura?" asked Hinata quietly.  
  
Naruto turned to look at her.  
  
"No....You just wanted what's best for her..." said Naruto and placed an arm around Hinata.  
  
Hinata blushed.  
  
"Thanks Naruto! You're always the best!" said Hinata.  
  
**EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE LEFT, TWO MORE MEMBERS OF THE I-WILL-DESTROY THIS DATE GANG WAS STILL NOT HOME.**  
  
One was Chouji and the other one was Ten-ten.  
  
She was somewhere in the forest where they lost themselves.  
  
She was up in a tree, crying and thinking.  
  
_Neji really doesn't love me anymore! I feel like my heart has been broked into two pieces....I can't take it anymore!_  
  
She cried harder.  
  
Tear were brimming down her face.  
  
"Can I come up?" asked someone from the ground.  
  
Ten-ten looked shocked and turned to look at who it is.  
  
Neji....  
  
Ten-ten stared at Neji with anger.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura comforting her?" asked Ten-ten snappily as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"I would If I saw her...." Said Neji tonelessly.  
  
Ten-ten opened her mouth.  
  
"Uh! Climb up if you want, but I'm going!" said Ten-ten and jumped down and walked away.  
  
Neji still had that non-emotionless face.  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA AND SASUKE**  
  
"Thanks Sasuke for that meal! That was a good breakfast!" said Sakura happily.  
  
Sasuke blushed and hid it.  
  
Sakura pulled out the glass Cherrie blossom and stared at it.  
  
"You know Sasuke, I just knew one thing about this kind of flower. But I know it means another thing. But I can't remember." Said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke was wordless.  
  
He didn't know what was so special about that flower.  
  
You could just buy one from the department store. What's the point of looking for a flower that hardly appears every ten years?  
  
"Sasuke....I know what you are thinking....But there is something different from this flower and a glass flower of the department store. The one from the store is just for decoration. But this glass Cherrie Blossom is a flower that has the power of love." Said Sakura.  
  
"Power of Love??" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Yes! That's the other use! The power of love is the most powerful strength there is...." Said Sakura.  
  
"How can that be related to this flower?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Well, once you find your true soul mate, as in true! No mistake can be done! This flower would light up and the power of love would be within you and your soul mate. This will always protect you." Said Sakura.  
  
"Because remember, when you find your love one, there will always be a reason for you to live....You and your soul mate would always feel each other's presence.....SO when one is in trouble, the other one could help...." she added.  
  
Sasuke looked at the flower.  
  
_So there really is a use for this flower...._  
  
"There are a lot more features of the power of love but nobody really knows...Just the one who found this flower and their true love....." she said.  
  
Sasuke looked at her.  
  
Sakura giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Sasuke.  
  
"Well, here I am, talking to a guy that has never been in love about the power of love...." She said.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
Just then, Sakura saw her house in front of her.  
  
"Oh well.....Thanks again Sasuke!" said Sakura.  
  
Before Sakura got in....  
  
"Wait Sakura!" said Sasuke.  
  
"What is it Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke got closer to Sakura....  
  
Sakura was sweaty all over.  
  
Sasuke is too much close to her face.  
  
Sakura leaned her head forwards too....  
  
There lips were only inches apart...  
  
And then......

* * *

Hehehe....Thanks for reading guyz! Hope you like this chappie....Pretty boring for me.....Anywayz, next chappie coming up! Oh and thanks for your reviews too!


	11. Dwarf Cupids!

Chapter 11: Dwarf Cupids!  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all of the reviews I received...Me still too busy.....Lotsa homeworks.....So annoying!  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own Naruto....Yet.....Bwahahaha.... No! I was kidding!  
  
Ok then! On with 11!

* * *

Sasuke is too much close to her face.  
  
Sakura leaned her head forwards too....  
  
There lips were only inches apart...  
  
And then......  
  
The door of Sakura's house opened...  
  
"Sakura honey? I thought I heard you!" said Sakura's mom, looking around.  
  
Then she saw Sakura only centimeters apart from Sasuke.  
  
"Oops! I didn't ruin anything did I?" asked Sakura's mom innocently.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads. But Inside Sakura....  
  
[Stupid! You ruined everything!]  
  
Both of them were blushing madly.  
  
"Well then, since you are not doing anything, I need you to peel the potatoes for me Sakura." Said her mom and went inside.  
  
Sakura growled.  
  
Sasuke shrugged.  
  
"Well.....Bye Sakura...." Said Sasuke.  
  
Sakura smiled and then suddenly, kissed Sasuke on the lips, but it didn't even last for 5 seconds.  
  
Sakura blushed madly, again, and went inside her house and closed the door.  
  
Inner Sakura was jumping with joy...  
  
[Hell yeah! I get to kiss Sasuke! You go girl!]  
  
Sakura was grinning widely.  
  
But not as wide as her forehead...  
  
She went to the kitchen to peel those stupid potatoes...  
  
**SASUKE**  
  
Sasuke touched his lips....  
  
_Uh.....uh....she kissed me.....I can't believe it! I actually get to kiss her!...._thought Sasuke....  
  
Sasuke began walking back to his house when a certain boy blocked him...  
  
The boy smirked...  
  
Sasuke looked annoyed  
  
"What do you want Neji?" he asked coldly.  
  
Neji still smirked.  
  
"So....You kissed Sakura...." Said Neji without emotions...  
  
Sasuke blushed...  
  
"You....You saw that?" asked Sasuke nervously.  
  
"Course I did!" said Neji, again smirking.  
  
"Hmn...." Replied Sasuke vaguely.  
  
"Uchiha.....I know you like that Haruno girl..." said Neji again with no smirk....just his cold little cute face.  
  
"Whatever..." said Sasuke and began walking....  
  
_Uchiha Sasuke....You'll never take Sakura away from me....Remember that!_ Then Neji began walking to the opposite side.  
  
**BACK TO SASUKE**

_Grrrr.....How I hate that Hyuuga Neji! But wait.....If everyone knows that I like a girl....my reputation will be ruined.....And love will only stand in the way for my revenge....I love Haruno Sakura no more!_  
  
**NEXT MORNING**  
  
Sakura got out of their house and smelled the morning air.  
  
_Awww....How come I didn't notice it? It's spring!_  
  
Sakura skipped happily to their meeting place.  
  
Just then, she noticed that someone was following her.  
  
She turned around and saw Hinata.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hiya Hinata! Watcha doing?" she asked cheerfully  
  
"Um.....just....um...going to the....um....ra-ra....ramen....up shop...." She answered quietly.  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I didn't know that you like ramen..." said Sakura thoughtfully.  
  
"Um....I really...Don't like ramen that much..." said Hinata.  
  
Sakura looked confused.  
  
"Then why are you going to the ramen-  
  
Sakura opened her eyes.  
  
"You....You....Your going to meet up with Naruto?" she asked.  
  
Hinata blushed madly.  
  
"Um...not actually meeting up....Just going to see him..." said Hinata shyly.  
  
"Oh! Ok then....Gonna go!" said Sakura and waved goodbye.  
  
Hinata sighed.  
  
_Oh yeah! I still have to go to the ramen shop....Time to go..._ And with that, she began to walk....  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA**  
  
_Hehehe.....Hinata likes Naruto...Guess she doesn't like to admit it that much.....But wait! Does Naruto like Hinata? Hmmm...I guess it's time to play matchmaker!_  
  
Sakura didn't knew that she was already in their meeting place and suddenly bumped into a tree.  
  
Luckily, her wide forehead saved her.  
  
"Ouch! Stupid tree!"  
  
Sakura looked around and saw their usual meeting place.  
  
She saw that Naruto was still not there.  
  
_I guess they actually planned in meeting up in the ramen store..._

But, Sasuke was there....  
  
Sakura blushed madly....  
  
She went near Sasuke....  
  
"Um....Hi Sasuke!" said Sakura.  
  
Sasuke didn't reply.  
  
"You're pretty early Sasuke....Why?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke still didn't answer. He was glaring at Sakura.  
  
Sakura trembled with fear.....  
  
"Are you mad at me or something?" asked Sakura fearfully.  
  
_Why is Sasuke acting like this? Doesn't that kiss mean anything to him? And he still has to act like this? I thought for sure that he liked me....Because of yesterday...When he was trying to kiss me.....And again...I opened my heart for him because of that kiss...._  
  
"Please Sasuke! Answer!" begged Sakura.  
  
"You're stepping on my feet...." Sasuke said simply.  
  
Sakura didn't move.  
  
"Sasuke....I thought you liked me? Because you were trying to kiss me yesterday.....?" asked Sakura.  
  
Sasuke had no reaction....  
  
"Well, good guess......But that was yesterday.....I figured that this will only ruin my reputation and will only stand in my way...." Sasuke said, closing his eyes.  
  
Sakura looked shocked.  
  
_Oh my gosh! Sasuke did like me! But....Why not anymore?  
_  
"So you're saying that you stopped liking me just because of you reputation and revenge....?" Asked Sakura, tears starting to form in her eyes but she stopped them.  
  
Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Weren't you listening?" asked Sasuke, a little bit annoyed.  
  
This time, Sakura let her eyes overflow with tears...  
  
"Sasuke.....I....I...I hate you!!!!" she screamed and ran away.....  
  
Sasuke didn't have any reaction....  
  
_This was for my own good Sakura.....Soon you'll know that.....  
_  
Then, Sasuke suddenly felt an arrow of guilt shoot him.....  
  
Just then, something started talking inside his head....  
  
_Sasuke man! You made that beautiful girl cry again! Don't you feel sorry for her?_  
  
Just then, another voice popped out....  
  
_He's right ya know....._  
  
Sasuke looked confused...  
  
Then suddenly, he heard his voice in his head.  
  
_**"What are you doing in my head? Who are you?"**_

_"We are dwarf cupids! We stay in one persons head until he or she finds his or her true love!"  
  
_"_**What the heck?? I don't need true love!**_  
  
A dwarf cupid gasped....  
  
_"How dare you! Everyone needs true love!  
_  
_"Yeah man!"_  
  
"**_Oh man! How did I get here! Get me outta here right now!"_**  
  
_"It's easy to get out....Just think of your outside surroundings right now....  
  
_Sasuke did as he was told....  
  
And suddenly, he felt ground...  
  
Just then, another voice popped....  
  
_Oh and Sasuke....In case you ever need to talk to us....Just touch your right chest....Where your heart lies!_

* * *

Ok then! Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Dwarf cupids! Hehehe....Can't think of anything else....Anyway, I'll try to update sooner! I'll see ya when I see ya!


	12. This is not a chapterTHis is an explanat...

Author's notes:  
  
This is not a chapter....  
  
Just want to say some things...  
  
First of all, I know some of you may be wondering why Sakura was nice and all that to Hinata.....That was because she was happy that Sasuke kissed her and totally forgotten about what Hinata and the others did. But soon, she'll remember it...I promise...Hehehe....  
  
Next, Actually, I don't know what to do next... I was kinda thinking if you want this SasuSaku or NejiSaku? Please tell me!  
  
I have plans for those two pairs! Just please tell me what pair you want and majority wins!  
  
Oh and I would like to thank all of those who reviewed.  
  
Without your reviews, I might have probably nit continued this story....

Reviews kept me going....

Thanks to all of those who supports my stories....

I will be waiting for your reviews so I could decide which pair would you like...

a.) Sakusasu

b.) NejiSaku

And I hope you like the HinaNaru and ShikaIno coupling.....Some say thos two couple really meshed well together....


	13. Ocean Deep

Chapter 13: Ocean Deep  
  
Author's notes: Hiya! Thanks for every reviews I received...I still don't know if it should be a nejisaku or sasusaku....I will decide later....But then on, I'll be continuing my HinaNaru and ShikaIno....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....because I wouldn't be a great creator would I? Oh yes....I would! Waaah! My nose! It's long! I'm not a great creator of Naruto!!

* * *

_254, 255, 256, 257_  
  
And so his push-ups go.....  
  
_400, 401, 402.....Where the hell is Naruto and Kakashi??  
_  
Then, Sasuke stopped what he was doing and stood up....  
  
He wiped some sweat off his face and went under his favorite tree.....  
  
He then sat down and closed his eyes....  
  
_Where is Kakashi?? I don't have all day to wait for my training!_  
  
Sasuke grumbled....  
  
He was waiting for 1 and half hour already.....  
  
Just then....  
  
_"Oh Sasuke!!!"_  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes....  
  
_Oh no! Not these creatures again! They are so annoying!  
_  
Then, Match (the girl dwarf cupid) spoke  
  
_"Sasuke! We need to talk to you!"_  
  
Sasuke pretended not to hear this and closed his eyes....  
  
_There is no way I'm talking to them again!_  
  
Then, Maker (the boy dwarf cupid) smirked.....  
  
_"Fine Sasuke! If you don't talk to us....We'll sing you our favorite song!  
_  
Sasuke's eyes widened......  
  
_Oh no!_  
  
Then, he heard the dwarf cupid's annoying voices...  
  
They were singing......  
  
Sasuke can't take it anymore....  
  
Then, he touched his right chest.....  
  
**_Ok! I'm here! Just stop that song!_**  
  
_Ohayo Sasuke!_  
  
_**Just tell the hell what you want to tell me!**_  
  
_Sasuke.....We need to tell you something about Sakura....._  
  
**_What about her?  
_**  
_Let's visit her...._  
  
_**OK fine! But for only 10 minutes!  
  
**15!_  
  
**_Done!_**  
  
Then, Sasuke felt the ground back and ran....  
  
He wanted to get this done and over with....  
  
After 5 minutes or so, he stood in front of Sakura's house.  
  
Then, Sasuke climbed up a tree which leads to Sakura's window.  
  
He hid very well, as he searched for Sakura.  
  
_She's in there idiot! On the bed!_  
  
_Oh no! She's crying.....Look at what you did!  
  
_Sasuke looked at the bed and saw that they were right....  
  
She was crying....  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
_I can't believe it! I hate myself! I hate myself!  
_  
(I think that this song fits her.....)  
  
Love can't you see I'm alone 

Can't you give this fool a chance

A little love is all I ask - a little kindness In the night

Please don't leave me behind

No - don't tell me love is blind

A little love is all I ask and that is all  
  
OOh love I've been searching so long

I've been searching high'n'low

A little love is all I ask - a little sadness

When you're gone

Maybe you need a friend

Only please don't let's pretend

A little love is all I ask and that is all  
  
I wanna spread my wings - but I just can't fly

As a string of pearls and pretty girls go sailing by  
  
Ocean deep - I'm so afraid to show my feelings

I have sailed a million ceilings - in my - Solitary room

Ocean deep - will I ever find a lover

Maybe he has found another

And as I cry myself to sleep

I know this love of mine I'll keep - ocean deep  
  
Love, can't you hear when I call

Can't you hear a word I say

A little love is all I ask

A little feeling when we touch

Why am I still alone?

I've got a heart without a home

A little love is all I ask - and that is all  
  
I wanna spread my wings - but I just can't fly

As a string of pearls and pretty girls go sailing by  
  
Ocean deep - I'm so afraid to show my feelings

I have sailed a million ceilings - in my - Solitary room

Ocean deep - will I ever find a lover

Maybe she has found another

And as I cry myself to sleep

I know this love of mine I'll keep - ocean deep  
  
I'm so lonely lonely lonely...

Maybe..Maybe...

Ocean deep On my own In my room

Maybe... maybe...

I'm so lonely Ocean deep I'm so lonely i'm so lonely T

his love of mine I'll keep Ocean deep  
  
(This is not mine....just got this song from internet....)  
  
Sakura was still crying....  
  
_I let myself fall for him! Again! After what he did! I hate myself!  
_  
**BACK TO SASUKE  
**  
He was staring at Sakura.....  
  
_Why did I do this to her? I didn't know that she would suffer this much....  
  
"Sasuke...What do you think??"_  
  
_"Sasuke....She looks like she....She....She..."_  
  
Sasuke touched his right chest....  
  
**_She what??_**  
  
_Sasuke....You hurt her too much..._  
  
**_And so? She's the one who loved me!_**  
  
_Sasuke! You bastard!_  
  
_Uh-oh....Maker....Calm down...._  
  
_Can I calm down??!?!?!_  
  
_**What the heck are you two on about??**_  
  
_Sasuke! Now would be a good time for you to shut up!_  
  
_Oh sure! Look at who's calm now....  
_  
_Shut the hell up Maker!_  
  
_What! Are you making me shut up!  
_  
_**Could you two cut it out?!?!**_  
  
_BE QUIET!_  
  
_If it wasn't for you Match, Sasuke wouldn't have hurt that girl!  
  
Oh! So Now you are blaming me?!? How dare you!_  
  
Sasuke can't take it anymore so he thought of his surroundings...  
  
Suddenly, he felt ground (again).  
  
_"Sasuke! Come back here!_  
  
Sasuke shook his head and stared at Sakura....  
  
She was out of the bed....  
  
Sasuke looked around....  
  
She was nowhere to be seen...  
  
So Sasuke climbed down the tree and headed off....  
  
**NARUTO AND HINATA  
**  
Naruto had already finished his 20 bowls of ramen and Hinata gladly payed for it.....  
  
They just came out of the store and Naruto was shocked about Hinata's story....  
  
"You mean she just said hi? Like she wasn't angry with us anymore?" asked Naruto...  
  
Hinata nodded...  
  
"Well, maybe she already forgave us! Whatcha think?" asked Naruto hopefully...  
  
"Umm....Maybe....But I don't know...Um...." said Hinata.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto's eyes brightened with glee...  
  
"Look Hinata! Sakura's over there!"  
  
Then, they both ran to Sakura....  
  
When they reached her....  
  
"Uh...Sa-sa....Sakura.....H-hi!" panted Naruto....  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Hinata and Naruto....  
  
Then,  
  
I_t's them! They are the ones who are responsible for this! They destroyed my date with Neji so I had to spend my day with that bastard and share a dumb kiss!_  
  
Sakura stood up....  
  
Then,  
  
**SLAP!  
**  
She slapped Hinata with all her might...  
  
Naruto's eyes grew.....  
  
Hinata looked shocked....

* * *

Well.....That's chappie 13...Thanks to all of those who reviewed......Oh and please read my other story too! Thanks ya all! Next chappie coming up! 


	14. The death

Chapter 14: The death  
  
Author's notes: Hi! Next chappie is here....Getting really quite boring here and there's nothing to do.....  
  
Disclaimer: As I have said before....I do not own Naruto....YET! Bwahahaha....  
  
runs because sees policemen holding out sticks  
  
Ok then! Let's start with chappie 14!

* * *

Naruto's eyes grew.....  
  
Hinata looked shocked....  
  
Then, Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears....  
  
"It's because of you two! You planned to destroy my date with Neji....Then I get stuck with that bastard and fell in love with him again! I hate both of you!" screamed Sakura and ran off into the forest....  
  
"Wait Sakura!" said Hinata but Sakura was already out of sight....  
  
Hinata sighed and touched her cheek....  
  
_She slapped me?? I guess I may deserve it....  
_  
"Hinata? Are you okay?" asked Naruto....  
  
Hinata looked at him and blushed....  
  
"Yeah....Uh....I'm fine Naruto..." she said....  
  
"May I escort you back to you mansion?" asked Naruto...  
  
Hinata smiled a little...  
  
_At least he's here....He always makes things bearable...._  
  
She nodded and they began walking....  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA**  
  
Sakura kept on crying....  
  
She was running for the last 15 minutes...  
  
Then, she sat down on the ground and buried her face in her hands....  
  
_I hate all of them! It's their entire fault! I hate myself!  
_  
Just then, something fell on Sakura's feet.  
  
Sakura looked at what it is...  
  
The glass Cherrie blossom....  
  
_What is it doing here?_  
  
Then, she picked it up and stared at it....  
  
_It's still not glowing....Maybe I'm the girl who never needs true love...._  
  
"That's very rare isn't it?" asked a voice.  
  
Sakura stopped crying, placed the flower in her pocket and looked around....  
  
She saw a brown haired, white eyed boy....  
  
"Neji? What are you doing here?" she asked sadly.  
  
"This is our team's meeting place....I think I should be asking you that question...." he answered, staring at her....  
  
"Oh....Well, I was just running around and I felt like sitting here....But don't worry....I'll go..." said Sakura and stood up....  
  
Then, she turned around but before she began walking, she wanted to ask Neji this ever since after the date....  
  
"Neji?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Why is it that you didn't follow me after our date when I cried?" Sakura blurted out....  
  
Neji just stared at her back without any feelings....  
  
"Because.....Why would I follow a girl when I know that she will just ignore me....?" said Neji....  
  
Sakura turned her back and looked at Neji....  
  
"You could have at least tried! Sasuke got me to talk! Why can't you?!?!" said Sakura while her eyes were starting to get watery......  
  
Neji just stared at her....  
  
"Because I knew that you had always loved him and he's the only one who can get you to talk....." he answered after a while....  
  
"AND AFTER THAT....I HAD TO SPEND MY DAY WITH THAT...THAT-...THAT COLD HEARTED BASTARD! SO I FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM AGAIN.....AND AGAIN, HE JUST CRUSHED MY HEART INTO BITS...!" screamed Sakura in outrage, tears brimming down her eyes.....  
  
"You didn't love him again....Your love for him never got away....That's why I know that I have no chance....For you to love me....And it's better to give up....." Neji said....Sakura was shocked at this and ran....  
  
Neji just watched her ran away.....  
  
_Don't blame it on me....Ever since you got out, I knew he was already following you and there's nothing I could do.....Because I know that he will be the one to reach you first......_  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
_It's everyone's fault! It's all of them! They wanted this to happen to me! They wanted......They wanted me to feel this again!_  
  
She then, stopped running.....  
  
She sat down and looked around, but she was still crying....  
  
She was near a cliff....  
  
_And to think.....Neji doesn't care about me anymore?? He gave up that easily.....I tried to love him...And I think I did.....But maybe Neji's right....Maybe my love for Sasuke forever won't fade away...._  
  
Sakura stood up.....  
  
She walked a little closer to the cliff....  
  
"I HATE ALL OF YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" she shouted at no one in particular.....  
  
Sakura stood and let the air rustle through her.....  
  
Suddenly,  
  
"Sakura?" asked a voice.....  
  
Sakura looked around....  
  
It was Ino....  
  
"Ino.....What are you doing here??" asked Sakura, looking at Ino...  
  
"I thought I heard someone shout near this cliff.....Many people die here ya know?" asked Ino...  
  
"No...Anyway, I'm not going to die just like this....I will make it worst!" said Sakura and ran away....  
  
Ino's eyes widened.....  
  
"SAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE KILL YOURSELF!" shouted Ino...But it was no use since Sakura was gone already....  
  
_Just great....She can't kill herself just yet.....She still hasn't fulfilled her dream....._  
  
Ino turned around and saw a man only a few centimeters away from him....  
  
Ino's eyes looked shocked...  
  
"Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" asked Ino and backed away....  
  
"I usually go here when I want to clear up my thoughts...." said Shikamaru.....  
  
Ino snorted...  
  
"I didn't knew a guy like you would need time to clear up his thoughts....." said Ino....  
  
Shikamaru sat down near the cliff....Ino sat beside him...  
  
"So Shika? Do you have any problem?" asked Ino....  
  
Shikamaru looked down...  
  
"Yes.....I like this girl but she likes someone else...." said Shikamaru....  
  
Ino looked shocked...  
  
"Wow! Shikamaru likes a girl!" said Ino and laughed.  
  
Shikamaru looked annoyed...  
  
"How troublesome...." he said.  
  
Ino stopped...  
  
"Whatever...I can see why this girl doesn't like you...." said Ino....  
  
"Why doesn't that girl like me?" asked Shikamaru....  
  
"It's because you never even probably show sweetness to her....Try giving her flowers....Or maybe ask her out on a date..." said Ino happily....  
  
Shikamaru nodded and stood up...  
  
"I can't believe that I'm listening to a girl who likes a cold hearted bastard....." said Shikamaru and smirked...  
  
Ino stood up and glared at him....  
  
"F.Y.I. I'm not in love with Sasuke anymore......." said Ino and stomped off...  
  
Shikamaru's eyes brightened...  
  
_She's not?? Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming! Wait a sec....Now, I might have a chance with her....But how do I tell her that I like her??_  
  
Shikamaru's thoughts kept on....  
  
**BACK TO HINATA AND NARUTO**  
  
"Thanks Naruto for walking me home!" said Hinata and blushed slightly.....  
  
"No problem....Are you sure you're okay? That was a pretty good slap..." asked Naruto and touched Hinata's cheek....  
  
Hinata blushed....  
  
_Oh my gosh! Naruto's touching my cheek....what do I do? What to do?_  
  
Just then, Hinata smiled...  
  
"Um....Naruto...I-....I need to enter my house now....." said Hinata quietly and moved away from Naruto's hand....  
  
Naruto laughed...  
  
"Of course you do!" said Naruto....And suddenly, without warning, he kissed Hinata on the cheek...  
  
Hinata grew very red....  
  
"Hope that will make it feel better!" said Naruto...  
  
Hinata smiled warmly...  
  
"Bye Naruto...." she said and entered the Hyuuga Mansion....  
  
After Hinata entered, Naruto smiled and went on his way......  
  
**BACK TO SAKURA  
**  
Sakura just got home....  
  
She was still crying....  
  
She didn't bother to say hello to her mom and dad.....  
  
She just went upstairs.....to her room....and thought....  
  
_I hope life wouldn't be this hard......I just can't take it anymore! Does anyone really care for me?!?_  
  
Then, she got up from her bed...  
  
_Of course! My mom and dad!_  
  
She had just remembered that they were always there for her...  
  
She smiled....  
  
_At least I still have them....._  
  
Suddenly, she heard a load shriek from her mother.....  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in alarm and stood up to see what happened....  
  
Sakura took the steps of the stairs slowly....As if not wanting to see what happened....  
  
After a minute.....Sakura had already gotten down and was shocked in what she saw.....  
  
Blood.....Blood was everywhere.....  
  
Sakura whimpered in panic....  
  
_Oh no.....What happened to my mom and dad?  
_  
Then, she opened the kitchen door and shrieked at what she saw....  
  
Her dad was stuck to the wall by some kunai and some long knives....  
  
One in his stomach, his heart, his brain, and his hands.....  
  
Sakura was already tearing at the sight of his father.....  
  
Then, she turned her head to the right....  
  
Where she saw her mother....without any head, arms, and legs....  
  
Sakura can't take it anymore....  
  
She gathered the head of her mother and hugged it.....  
  
"Mom....Dad.....Who did this to you?!? They will PAY!!" screamed Sakura....Craling her mom's head....

* * *

I was kinda sad when I wrote the dying part......I'm very sad for Sakura....Anywayz, thanks to all of those who reviewed and next chappie coming up...Me so happy....No school for two days because of the storms! Yeye! 


	15. Last cry

Chapter 15: Last cry....  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for updating late guyz.....Just really busy...Newayz....Here's the new chappie! Oh and...To all of you who were wondering...Sakura's mom doesn't have her head, arms, legs anymore but that doesn't mean that the killer took them....They just left it on the floor beside the body.....  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Naruto...I'm sick and tired of saying it! Why can't I just own Naruto?!?! UH-oH....Just kidding! Let go of me! Please!  
  
Ok then! On with chappie 15!

* * *

Sakura didn't tell anyone about the death of her mother and father....  
  
She buried them in their backyard secretly....  
  
She didn't want anyone to feel sorry for her....  
  
She doesn't want to feel weak and helpless...  
  
She wants to be....  
  
Strong.....  
  
So the next day, after she found out about her parent's death, she went to their usual meeting place....  
  
She got over her parent's death easily...  
  
Because now....All that was in her mind was to kill the ones who killed her parents....  
  
When she got to their meeting place...  
  
She saw that only Sasuke was there....  
  
Sasuke looked at her....  
  
Just then....  
  
_"Yo Sasuke! She's there! Why don't you go talk to her?!!?"  
_  
Sasuke was greatly annoyed....  
  
He thought they were gone for sure.....  
  
He just ignored them and stared away from Sakura....  
  
_"That's pretty odd Sasuke....She didn't say good morning or hi or anything...."_  
  
_"OH no! You've made her a cold bastard just like you!"_  
  
Sasuke was greatly annoyed.....He can't take their annoying voices anymore....  
  
"Could you two shut up?!?!" screamed Sasuke in outrage...Not remembering that the dwarf cupids can't hear him outside....  
  
Sakura stared at him oddly....  
  
"What the hell is your problem? No one was talking....You were the one who broke the silence...." said Sakura annoyed....  
  
Sasuke was shocked...  
  
_Did I just hear what she said?!?!_  
  
Sakura stood up...  
  
"Look...You may be wondering why I'm different....It's just because of one reason.....Don't you like that? That's minus one fan girl" said Sakura....  
  
Just then, Naruto showed up from nowhere....  
  
"Good morning Sakura! Sasuke-bastard!" said Naruto gleefully....  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered....  
  
However, Sakura was glaring at Naruto....  
  
Naruto gulped....  
  
_Uh oh...She still must be angry at me....._  
  
Sakura stopped glaring at him and climbed up a tree so fast...  
  
Sasuke just looked at her intently....  
  
Naruto was shocked....  
  
But, since both of them knew that Sakura was in a crabby mood...No one of them dared to break the silence....  
  
1 hour passed...  
  
Naruto was trying to chase a squirrel.....  
  
2 hours passed...  
  
Sasuke was irritated than ever...The dwarf cupids were so noisy and hyper....  
  
3 hours passed...  
  
A silver haired man appeared....  
  
"Good morning class! Sorry I'm late...I got lost-  
  
"Morning?!?! It's already 2 pm! And you say morning?!?!" exclaimed Naruto....  
  
Sakura jumped down the tree....  
  
"Well....Can't you just tell us what that oh-so-important thing you were supposed to tell us 3 hours ago so I can go the hell outta here...." said Sakura, raising an eyebrow....  
  
Kakashi was surprised at Sakura's reaction...  
  
But, he didn't want to make her angrier so he just got on with it....  
  
"Fine then....Since Ino's group will be sent on a dangerous mission....We would be celebrating a farewell party for them...For they...um...may not...come back...well...alive...." said Kakashi....  
  
Naruto opened his mouth...  
  
"What?!?! But why did the Hokage give it to them??!!?! Why not to us?!!?" asked Naruto...  
  
"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered....  
  
"Anyway....Everyone is invited.....The party would be next week and Sakura....Your mother and fathers are coming to the mission...Please inform them to go to the Hokage tower tomorrow...." said Kakashi and smiled at Sakura....  
  
Sakura's face...From an angry looking turned to a girl who was on the verge of tears....  
  
"Is there something wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto, looking at her....  
  
Sakura tried hard not to look up...  
  
_Sakura...You promised yourself you wouldn't cry anymore...You can make it...Don't cry....  
_  
But Sakura can't take it....  
  
Tears silently streamed down her eyes but they couldn't see it because her head was bowed....  
  
"Um....Kakashi...Um...Sensei....Um...I think....That....um....Maybe..." Sakura tried to find words to tell them that her parent's may not come.....  
  
"What is it Sakura?" asked Kakashi.....  
  
Sakura bit her lip....  
  
"Could you please promise not to tell anyone? All three of you?" asked Sakura, trembling in fear....  
  
Two of them nodded and Sasuke just closed his eyes...  
  
Sakura lifted her face up to show that she was crying....  
  
"Um...Kakashi-sensei....My parents can't make it to that mission because....they were murdered last night...." Sakura finally managed to say and burst in tears....  
  
Naruto looked shocked...  
  
Kakashi was too......(Although you can't see it...)  
  
And Sasuke opened his eyes.....  
  
"I will cry...For the last time...For them...." said Sakura and tears kept on brimming down her eyes....  
  
Sakura hugged herself and ran away.....

Naruto tried to follow, but someone grabbed his shirt from behind and stopped him....  
  
"Naruto...I think she needs time alone...." said Kakashi and with a poof...He disappeared....

Naruto scratched his head.....

* * *

Next chapter coming up...Sorry if this one was kinda short......At least it's not a cliffy.... 


	16. The new Sakura is revealed…

Chapter 16: The new Sakura is revealed...  
  
Author's notes: Thanks to all of those who reviewed! I really appreciate your support...Anyway....Please read my other stories too...Thankies!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this...I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...That's done and over with....  
  
Ok then! Let's start this chappie!

* * *

Sakura went to the place where she and Sasuke met....She just felt like going there because it's full of Sakura trees and this made her feel comfortable....  
  
She sat under a tree and took out the glass Cherrie blossom....  
  
She stared at it for sometime now....  
  
Suddenly, she dropped it in a bunch of leaves....  
  
_Sorry...But I won't be needing love now....All I need is my....revenge!_  
  
Sakura's eyes flamed with fury and anger...  
  
_Nothing will stand in the way for my revenge...Nothing at all!_  
  
Then, she took out her kunai...  
  
_I won't be needing you anymore...From now on...I won't try to impress him any longer...  
_  
Then, she cut her very long hair...  
  
_Long hair will only stand in my way....  
_

* * *

**BACK TO TEAM 7, EXCLUDING SAKURA**

"Ouch! Sensei! I can't do this anymore!" exclaimed Naruto as he let go of his log and massaged his arms...  
  
"Okay then Naruto...We'll rest for a little while..." said Kakashi and took out his (guess what?) icha icha paradise volume 6!  
  
Naruto groaned and Sasuke just closed his eyes....  
  
"Sensei? Why do you think people would murder Sakura's parents?" asked Naruto thoughtfully...  
  
Kakashi put his book down and stared at Naruto...  
  
"Only us Jounins and the Hokage would be allowed to know that..." said Kakashi and stood up...  
  
"Well that's enough rest...We wanna get this bonfire logs ready for the meeting of all teams tonight..." he added and stood up...  
  
Sasuke gathered his five logs...  
  
_"Wow Sasuke! You're really strong!_  
  
_"No wonder a lot of girls like you!_  
  
_"Hey! I'm your husband...Why don't you say sweet things to me...  
_  
_"Shut the hell up..."_  
  
Sasuke sighed...  
  
_It's them again...Grr....Every five minutes they talk! How I despise them!_  
  
Naruto groaned and carried his one log....  
  
While Kakashi smiled and carried his perverted book...  
  
"Ok then! Off we go!" he said and began walking...

* * *

**INO, CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU**  
  
"Chouji! Would you please stop that munching sound?" asked Ino angrily...  
  
Chouji took another bag of chips out of his bag and shook his head...  
  
"Sorry...If I don't munch...That means I can't eat..." said Chouji and opened a new bag of chips...  
  
"How troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru...  
  
Ino sighed...  
  
"Guys...Just to tell you the truth...I'm really scared about our upcoming mission...I'm getting paranoid!" said Ino and slapped herself a couple of times....  
  
Chouji kept on munching his food...  
  
"Look...**crunch**...on the bright side...**munch**...the Hokage gave..it...**munch**...to...**munch**...us..." said Chouji in between munching...  
  
Ino nodded....  
  
"I guess you're right..." said Ino and stopped pacing up and down...

* * *

**HYUUGA MANSION  
  
**"Dad? May I go out? I'm done with my mind training..." said Hinata...  
  
Her father sipped a cup of tea...  
  
"Sure Hinata...Neji...Watch your cousin..." said her dad...  
  
Neji, who was trying to glare down his kunai...nodded and stood up...  
  
"Let's go..." said Neji and walked out of the mansion, Hinata behind her...  
  
When they got outside the gates of the Hyuuga Mansion...  
  
"Where are you planning to go? Do not was all of my time..." said Neji coldly...  
  
Hinata played with her index fingers...  
  
"Well...uh...um...I was planning to see...um...Sakura..." said Hinata quietly...  
  
Inside, Neji wanted to back out for this will only bring back the memories of Sakura....But on the outside...  
  
"Fine...Make it fast..." said Neji, looking straight at the road...

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE  
**  
Sakura has just finished her bath and was now picking out a dress...  
  
Instead of her usual red one, she pulled out a black one with black boots...  
  
_It's time to get serious....No more weak Sakura!  
_  
After she wore them, she got a black cloth band and tied it around her head...  
  
She was ready to face her new life...  
  
The life of a miserable, mad girl who would think of nothing but revenge...  
  
Suddenly, she heard a loud knock...  
  
Sakura was very annoyed that someone had the guts to visit her but went down all the same...  
  
When she opened the door, she saw a smiling Hinata and a cold- looking Neji...  
  
"What do you want?" asked Sakura bitterly...  
  
"Um...Hi Sakura! You...um...wanna have...dinner with...um...us?? Asked Hinata nervously...  
  
Sakura leaned on the door...  
  
"Your parents could com......" added Hinata quietly...  
  
"My parents are dead..." said Sakura without any emotion...  
  
Hinata and Neji was shocked...  
  
"Uh...I'm so sorry...Sakura....I don't know...I'm really...um..sorry..." said Hinata quietly...  
  
Sakura yawned...  
  
"Ya know what? I'm tired of people having pity on me...Look, I'm not that weak girl anymore! Stop giving me that I'm-so-sorry look....It's so annoying!" said Sakura and slammed the door shut...  
  
Hinata was out of words...while Neji didn't know how to react...  
  
_I left her...And now, her parents died? I didn't know...If I knew that, I wouldn't have left her crying..._ thought Neji....  
  
Hinata sighed and turned around...  
  
"Come on Neji...I think Sakura need...um..time...alone..." said Hinata and began to walk...  
  
This time, Neji following her...

* * *

**SASUKE**  
  
Sasuke was throwing kunais and shruikens at every tree he saw...  
  
He considered this his  
  
'Throw it at anything fun time'  
  
Suddenly,  
  
_"Oi Sasuke...Any news of that cute, pink Shinobi?"_  
  
Sasuke shook his head...  
  
_Not again...And after this, they will persuade me to talk to them or else they will sing their favorite song..._  
  
_"Sasuke...If you don't talk to us we will sing our favorite song...."_  
  
_I told you so!  
_  
Sasuke touched his right chest...

* * *

Next chappie coming up...Sorry if this was boring...This is mostly about revealing the new Sakura....Thankies for reviewing...Please read my other stories too...Oh and for those who thinks my other stories suck, just don't read it...Because I hate flames...I mean what's the point of sending reviews when you just put flames...And to tell you the truth...I'm young so my writing is not good....Sorry for that 


	17. Marshmallow roasting!

Chapter 17: Marshmallow roasting!  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter....Really appreciated....Oh and if you think that my story is corny, then don't read it...I'm not asking you to...Why do you wanna read something and call it corny? That sucks...Sorry for that...People just annoy me when they send me flames saying that it's corny...Then why do you need to read it? Sometimes use your common sense peepz...Because someone sent me a review saying this story is corny....Well, piece of advice...Finish the freaking story! You're just in chapter two! And I already have 15 chapters...That freaking reviewer is so annoying...Sorry about that...I'm just in a bad mood because we have a long quiz tomorrow...And the subject sucks! Me so annoyed....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto....Not any of these characters or anything else....  
  
Start with chappie 17!

* * *

"One more miso ramen please!" said a very hungry Naruto...  
  
Iruka looked at him...  
  
"Are you sure Naruto? That's already your eighth one and you still have a bonfire tonight...Am I right?" asked Iruka...  
  
Naruto pouted and nodded...  
  
"But at least let me eat this last one...It shouldn't go to waste right?" asked Naruto pleadingly...  
  
Iruka sighed...  
  
"Sure kiddo....But the last one..." said Iruka...  
  
Naruto smiled and dug in....  
  
Suddenly, the ramen shop's door opened and in cam Hinata.... She told Neji that he could go home already...She wanted to see Naruto alone...  
  
"Na...Naruto..." said Hinata quietly as she approached Naruto...  
  
Naruto looked up to see Hinata blushing...  
  
"Hi Hinata! Whatcha doing here?" asked Naruto and splashed his head into his miso ramen...  
  
"Um...Nar...Naruto...Maybe...We should...get going...for the bonfire?" asked Hinata nervously...  
  
"Mm...Okay then Hinata! Lets go!" said Naruto and looked up....  
  
Iruka laughed when he saw Naruto's face while Hinata merely smiled....  
  
Then, Hinata got a tissue and wiped the excess ramen off Naruto's face, which made both of them blush....  
  
"Well then Naruto...I guess I should leave...Oh yeah....The payment...." said Iruka and took out his wallet...  
  
Before Iruka could complain about how high the bill is, Naruto held Hinata's hand and ran out of the ramen store....

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE  
**  
Sakura was shooting shruikens at every tree she saw in her backyard...  
  
_Soon...I will be the greatest ninja of all....And I will be able to track down the killer myself...._  
  
Suddenly, a piece of paper dropped down her feet...  
  
Sakura stopped her throwing and grabbed the piece of paper...  
  
She read it...  
  
_Haruno Sakura....  
  
Maybe you don't know who I am, but I know who you are...Maybe you know me as the one who killed your parents...Someday, we will be able to persuade you to reveal the secret whenever you are just strong enough...  
  
Someday,  
You'll know who I am_  
  
Sakura crumpled the paper...  
  
At once, she knew what to do....  
  
She ran out of her house to reach the Hokage Tower....

* * *

**HOKAGE**  
  
"Master Hokage...She'll be coming..." said Kakashi...  
  
The Hokage nodded...  
  
"No need telling...When she comes, I want all of you to be here so you can help me explain..." said the Hokage...  
  
All of them nodded...  
  
And, as if on cue, the door opened and in came a panting Sakura...  
  
She went to the Hokage's table...  
  
After a few seconds, she gained her breath....  
  
"Master Hokage! I need you to tell me why they decided to kill my parents and what secret I'm hiding!" exclaimed Sakura...  
  
"Sakura...Take a seat while we explain it to you..." said Kurenai...  
  
Sakura calmly took the seat behind her and listened well...  
  
"Okay then Sakura...It just so happens that, even us cannot believe it, the Haruno clan posses a very, very strong bloodline technique...It takes a very serious and strong Haruno to find out what that is..." said The Hokage...  
  
Sakura was shocked...  
  
"Your mother and father already has it...That's why people are after them..." said Kurenai...  
  
"The people who killed your parents tried to get the scroll out of them...But they didn't give it....So that's why they killed you parents..." said Gai....  
  
Sakura was fuming with anger...  
  
"But my parents could have used their technique! If they wanted to escape!" exclaimed Sakura...  
  
"We thought of that too...But it just so happens that they took your parents to a place with walls that gathers all of your chakra..." said Kakashi...  
  
"But...The killers knew the counter-curse for that...So they easily killed your parents..." said the Hokage....  
  
"After they were killed, they threw them inside your house...And left without a trace..." said Kakashi....  
  
Sakura was so serious...  
  
Within a second, she got out of her chair....  
  
"No sooner or later...I'll be able to posses and master that bloodline technique..." said Sakura and with a poof, she disappeared...

* * *

**THE BONFIRE**  
  
"Wow! These marshmallows and hotdogs are good!" said Chouji as he rubbed her tummy...  
  
Ino looked around... 

"That's odd...I can't see forehead-girl anywhere..." said Ino, looking around...  
  
"You sure, piglet?" asked someone...  
  
All of them turned their heads around to see Sakura...Well...No....**A different Sakura....**  
  
Sakura walked near the bonfire.....  
  
"What are we doing here anyway? I've got loads of stuff to do!" said Sakura and sat down...  
  
"Well! Sakura....Maybe we were here because we wanted to celebrate with the teams!" said Ino happily as she handed Sakura a marshmallow...  
  
Sakura took the marshmallow and dropped it on the ground purposely...  
  
"Oh...Sorry about that...I guess the marshmallow doesn't want to be eaten...." said Sakura...  
  
Ino looked at her...  
  
"Okay! What's wrong with you fore-head girl?" asked Ino angrily...  
  
"Nothing that concerns you piglet..." said Sakura and stood up...  
  
"I can't believe that we spent a whole night under this freakin bonfire when I could be practicing....I'm off." added Sakura and squashed the marshmallow that was on the ground with her feet...  
  
All of the teams stared at her...  
  
Sasuke cannot believe what he was hearing...  
  
_Practice instead of roasting marshmallows? This is not the old Sakura..._  
  
Naruto looked down at his cup of ramen....  
  
_I know that she must have a hard time recovering....Who wouldn't?  
_  
Sakura walked away....  
  
Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ten-ten, Lee, Kiba, Shino were confused...  
  
After they made sure that Sakura was out of earshot...  
  
"Why is Sakura like that?"  
  
"Did something happen?"  
  
"Hell! She'll pay for calling me piglet! Ino-pig was better!"  
  
"How troublesome...."  
  
"She stepped on the marshmallows...She wasted food!"  
  
"NOW WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!!" shouted Naruto....  
  
That made all of them shut up...

* * *

Sorry....Next chappie coming up....Thanks for the reviews and please read my other stories too....You don't have too if you don't want to... 


	18. Trapped

Chapter title: Trapped

Author's notes:

Sorry for updating late...I really have been stressing on schoolwork...Sorry about that...

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto...Everyone knows that....

* * *

Ok then! Let's start this chappie!

"NOW WILL ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!!" shouted Naruto....  
  
That made all of them shut up...

"You don't know what has happened to Sakura...You don't have the right to talk to her like that!" said Hinata, loosing her shyness, and instead, replaced with a fury, burning, angry voice...

Ino looked shocked...

"Well, what happened then?" asked Chouji, still angry at Sakura for stepping on the marshmallows...

"I don't think we can still tell you just yet..." said Naruto...

* * *

**SAKURA**

_Uh! I can do this! Sakura, don't give up!_

For the past hour, Sakura went to her favorite place, and took out a scroll that she got from her parent's bedroom...

She already have mastered a few techniques....Now, she was at her fifth technique...

Suddenly, a dove flew above her and a note landed on her feet...

Sakura bent down and took the note...

_Dear Sakura,_

_I can see that you are training well...I can't wait for the day we meet and fight to the end...I just wanted to tell you to come at the house deeper inside the forest for you will see your precious friends there, all of them hostages....Think about it, my cherry blossom..._

_From:_

_Killer_

Sakura crumpled the paper and fumed with anger...

Sure, she was now a heartless person, but hurting her friends is too much...

She began to depart deeper into the forest, trying to find a house...

* * *

**THE CAMPFIRE  
**

"Wow....Everybody is awfully quiet..." said Ino...

Neji glared at her for breaking the silence...

Chouji stood up...

"I'll just make some smores...Who wants some?" asked Chouji as he got a bag of marshmallows...

"At a time like this you can still eat?" asked Shika lazily, his eyes challenging him to close it.

Chouji nodded.

Naruto got bored with this and he finally thought of something fun to do...

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna sing you a song about bonfires!" exclaimed Naruto happily as he got his guitar...

All of them looked dumbstrucked except for Neji and Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't-

But it was too late...

"Oooh! Lalalala!

Campfire!

Let me go sing my campfire son-"

Sasuke had threw a rock at Naruto, to stop him from singing...

"Dobe..." muttered Sasuke...

Suddenly, Neji felt someone's chakra nearing them...

Hinata noticed Neji's facial expression...

"Neji??....Wh...What's wrong?" asked Hinata nervously...

Neji did a couple of hand seals and then shouted 'Byakugan!'

Suddenly, Sasuke felt this too...

All of them began to feel it...

Hinata was looking around nervously...

_Hinata....Uh...Don't be scared....Everyone is here-_

Someone has grabbed Hinata's waist and was now carrying her deeper into the forest....

Hinata looked up to see....

_Oh my gosh...Can it be??!?!?!_

Itachi looked down at her...

"Well, I don't know who you are but I promised myself to make all of Sakura's friends hostages...

Hinata looked shocked...

She was unable to speak...

Suddenly, Itachi began to jump from tree to tree and they were soon inside a house...

Itachi threw Hinata at a very dusty sofa...Then, he tied her arms and legs together, then placed a handkerchief over her mouth...

"This house is jutsu-proofed...I'm the only one who can use my chakra, so you won't be able to use your precious techniques...But just to make sure, I'll be making some shadow clones to guard...." said Itachi and jumped out of the house...

Hinata struggled...

_I...have to get out of here....Please....What can I do??_

Just then, Hinata heard a large thump on the ground...

Hinata looked down and saw Sasuke and Neji...Both arms and feet tied...But, they still don't have any handkerchief over their mouths...You could guess what Sasuke would do...

"Itachi! You bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" screamed Sasuke, fire starting to rise in his throat.

Itachi smirked and jumped away...

Neji was struggling...

"Maybe you could try stopping doing that because that is a very special rope..." said someone from the windows.

The three of them stopped what they're doing and looked at the speaker...

It was a girl their age...She has blue sparkling eyes and long, brown hair...She was very beautiful that at this sight, Sasuke calmed down.

_Sasuke! What are you thinking?!!?! She's a stranger! You don't even know her!_

"I'm a girl from the sand, and I could tell that that is a special rope...The more you struggle, the more it tightens, which could stop your blood circulation...." said the girl as she entered the small house.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked Neji coldly.

"I'm just someone....There's no need to know my name...And I come from the Sand..." said the girl as she got near Hinata.

Hinata backed away, she was quite scared.

"You don't have to be scared...I'll be right back..." said the girl and she suddenly disappeared.

"What the heck-

**_THUD!_**

The three looked down and saw Naruto with Lee.

Both of them were struggling...And their hands and feet were tied too...

"Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Naruto confused.

Sasuke and Neji glared at him.

"Ok then...I'll just get the others for tomorrow...Never fret...I'm here..." said Itachi and then he jumped away.

"What the heck??? Was that Orochimaru?" asked Naruto thoughtfully.

Lee threw a stone at him.

"That was Itachi! You're so stupid! At least, I know who Itachi is!" Lee said, laughing so hard.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter sucks...I just had to update...Full of sweetness next chapter...You might wanna bring a toothpick...Hehehe...Sorry again for updating late!


End file.
